Les lois de l'improbabilité
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: Abandonner les neufs dimensions aux teribbles fantômes de l'espace pour sauver leurs vies : voici l'étrange situation où Loki d'Asgard et Tony Stark se trouvent plongés. Bien malgré-eux, les deux insupportables vont devoir s'allier et précipiter la chute de Midgard, puis, éventuellement, réparer leurs erreurs... / Aventures épiques, humour noir et Ironfrost au rendez-vous! /
1. Une journée interminable

**Bonjour mes chers Cobayes,**

**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur cette fiction. Un bon chapitre valant mieux qu'un long discours, je vous laisse découvrir cette brève introduction… J'attends toutes vos remarques avec impatience !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Remarque :: J'ai choisi de traiter le personnage de Pepper comme c'est fait dans le comics et non dans le film. C'est-à-dire qu'elle a très longtemps eu une relation ambiguë avec Tony, avant de choisir son meilleur ami avec qui elle est partie vivre dans un ranch, laissant Tony avec sa solitude et son alcoolisme. Il y aura peut-être d'autres petits écarts du genre, ne soyez donc pas surpris** !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une journée interminable**

* * *

Le capitaine Steve Rogers dût hurler pour couvrir le bruit immonde des os qui se fracturaient au contact de son légendaire bouclier :

- Natasha, Banner partez sur Times Square rejoindre Red Richards et sa bande, ils sont débordés !

L'espionne cria son approbation, évitant dans le même temps la lance d'un Chitauri qui avait manqué de peu de la décapiter.

Les Vengeurs tentaient tant bien que mal de débarrasser central Park des derniers extraterrestres. La situation état _théoriquement_ sous contrôle.

Mais Steve était bien placé pour savoir qu'entre la théorie et la pratique, il y a parfois un monde.

Hulk souleva sans douceur sa collègue du sol, et la déposa sur son épaule avant de se jeter à l'assaut des malheureux ormes qui faisaient pourtant la fierté des New Yorkais.

Tel un singe cauchemardesque, ses bonds l'éloignèrent rapidement de la vue du super soldat, qu'Hawkeye venait de rejoindre.

Le capitaine s'enquit de l'état de santé de Clint Barton, et celui-ci se contenta pour toute réponse de décocher une flèche qui transperça un Chitauri en plein milieu du front.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle en constatant que le nombre d'adversaire avait largement diminué.

Après la fermeture du portail, tous étaient morts ou repartis, mis à part quelques centaines de récalcitrants.

Les différentes équipes de super héros s'étaient alors partagé le travail, et Steve Rogers voyait enfin s'approcher la fin de cette journée interminable.

- Quand même, tu crois que c'était une bonne idée, de laisser Tony tout seul avec Loki ? Tu sais comme il est, en ce moment…

Le soldat soupira, avisant un groupe du SHIELD qui sécurisait la zone.

C'était fini pour Central Park.

Une voix féminine le héla à travers son oreillette.

- Steve, on vient d'arriver avec Banner. Tout est sous contrôle ici, on va voir ce qu'il en est du côté de _Little Italy._

- Bien. On se rejoint chez Stark.

Il s'employa à trouver une réponse pour l'agent Barton, après avoir gratifié les agents du SHIELD d'un salut militaire et tourné les talons en direction de la tour Stark.

- Ça a été une période difficile pour lui. Pepper partie avec Happy, ses problèmes avec le mandarin et aujourd'hui Loki qui le jette par une fenêtre …Mais bon, c'est lui qui a conçu la prison de notre _ami_, et son armure n'était plus en état. Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi sur le terrain, il aurait été capable de se faire blesser, ou pire…

L'agent Barton acquiesça en silence. Cette histoire de « Vengeurs » était plutôt une réussite, finalement. Les débuts avaient été chaotiques, mais le résultat final s'avérait concluant. La suite l'inquiétait quelque peu. Chacun allait-il retourner à sa petite vie personnelle ?

C'était plus que probable.

« Dommage », songea-t-il.

Il emboîta rapidement le pas au super soldat, peu rassuré d'avoir laissé deux êtres aussi instables que Loki d'Asgard et Monsieur Tony Stark dans la même pièce.

* * *

C'était une très mauvaise journée.

Pour être exact, la semaine elle-même n'était qu'un immense chaos enchaînement ahurissant de catastrophes et d'incidents.

Et même, si l'on remontait un peu plus loin…

_« Quelle vie de merde. » _

- Jarvis, trouves-moi des gens pour réparer les baies vitrées, ça fait désordre.

Le ton du milliardaire était cynique, comme d'habitude, mais sa voix tremblait légèrement.

La fatigue, un relent d'anxiété ou le manque ?

Probablement un peu des trois.

- Un bon souvenir, n'est-ce pas, le petit vol plané que je t'ai offert ?

Tony prit sur lui pour tenter d'ignorer la remarque sarcastique. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, en pleine réflexion.

Au moins, il y avait une hypothèse à propos de l'origine des tremblements qu'il pouvait vérifier rapidement. Ses pas le menèrent mécaniquement vers un buffet de marbre ou trônait une bouteille de Cognac à moitié entamée.

Il s'en servit un verre, qu'il vida en deux longues gorgées.

Le liquide coula de nouveau dans le cristal, et, cette fois, il en savoura l'arôme entêtant.

- Au moins aussi plaisant que ta rencontre avec Hulk, finit-il par répondre.

_« Enfoiré de Steve Rogers… » _

Tony Stark avait rarement autant maudit quelqu'un. « Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui reste avec Loki, c'est ta tour c'est toi qui as conçu la sécurité et sa prison, je serais plus tranquille…» Tu parles ! Clairement, le capitaine voulait s'épargner la compagnie de l'insupportable Asgardien. Et lui se récoltait le rôle de Baby-sitter pour psychopathe mégalomane au fortes envies de conquêtes.

_« Pourquoi je lui obéis, d'ailleurs, à l'ancêtre ? Pourquoi je lui ai pas dit d'aller se faire voir, avec son idée à deux balles ?» _

Il finit rapidement son verre, pour trouver le courage de faire face à leur prise de guerre.

Si Iron Man avait fait bonne figure toute la journée la lassitude l'avait envahi. Il n'avait même plus la volonté d'asticoter le frère de Thor, comme il l'aurait fait avec grand plaisir en temps normal.

Ce dernier étudiait avec attention l'étrange cellule dans laquelle il était retenu.

Au quatrième sous-sol de la tour Stark, l'ingénieur avait fait construire cette salle un peu spéciale, pour les cas d'urgence.

Il n'avait cependant jamais pensé y accueillir quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable.

En plein centre de la pièce se dressait une sphère fluorescente. La prison novatrice était composée uniquement de particules à haut pouvoir énergétique. On aurait dit du verre irisé de reflets bleuté, mais sa résistance était admirable : une telle geôle pouvait supporter une pression de sept-cent tonnes. De plus, un transfert entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la cellule était catégoriquement impossible, sous peine de voir réduit en cendres l'objet ou la personne curieuse d'essayer. Un petit bonus pour retenir les prisonniers capables de téléportation…

- Ça te plaît ? Je ne pensais pas y recevoir des meurtriers de ton niveau, confessa Tony.

D'une manière assez surprenante, le commentaire arracha une grimace à Loki, qui rétorqua, acide :

- Qui es-tu pour me juger, stupide créature mortelle ? Que sais-tu des rouages qui régissent notre univers ? Tu oses emprunter ce ton moralisateur envers moi, mais, rappelle moi, avant d'être l'Homme de Fer, ton activité principale n'était pas la vente d'armes ? De combien de morts es-tu responsable ? Probablement plus que moi.

Les mâchoires de Tony se crispèrent.

La réputation de Loki n'était pas usurpée. Ses mots frappaient juste et avaient cet étrange pouvoir de ramener l'homme à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire en lui. Il révélait le côté sombre de l'humanité et par ce biais, réussissait à manipuler les esprits, à les dresser les uns contre les autres pour parvenir à ses propres fins.

C'est bien pour cela que Thor avait parlé d'une muselière. L'Ingénieur eut soudain hâte que son nouvel allié revienne d'Asgard avec le fameux artefact qui réduirait Loki au silence. Les heures risquaient d'être longues d'ici là…

Loki s'assit à même le sol, un demi-sourire victorieux pendu aux lèvres.

Malgré sa rencontre avec Hulk – qui l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé-, et l'échec de ses plans, sa langue demeurait plus acérée que jamais. Cependant, ses traits tirés et une lointaine lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux révélait la faiblesse de son moral suite à l'enchaînement désastreux des derniers événements. Tony le remarqua et s'approcha de la barrière énergétique qui le séparait de son ennemi.

- Parle, parle ma jolie, Tu auras toute l'éternité à croupir dans les cachots d'Asgard pour perfectionner tes talents rhétoriques.

Loki se dressa lentement, toute trace de sourire disparue. Il s'avança jusqu'à n'être plus séparé de l'ingénieur que par les deux centimètres d'épaisseur de l'immonde création qui le retenait prisonnier. Son ton était calme et posé lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Lorsque je sortirai d'ici, mortel, je te tuerai en premier. Mais pas sans t'avoir inculqué le respect… Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, même ta chère Pepper ne pourra plus te reconnaître.

Tony n'écouta la menace que d'une oreille.

- … Pour peu que ton sort l'intéresse, et rien n'est moins sûr. Alors c'est bien vrai, elle est partie de New York pour aller s'installer dans un ranch avec ton meilleur ami ?

Tony jeta un regard las au fond de son verre vide.

Vraiment, une très mauvaise journée.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce petit prologue… Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Dites-moi tout,**

**Laukaz- The Lab.**


	2. L'art de la Négociation

**Bonjour chers Cobayes.**

**Je vous propose le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Il est assez dense, bien que l'action y soit limitée. Mais rassurez-vous, ce calme est illusoire il ne fait que mettre en place les divers éléments nécessaire à la bonne continuation de cette histoire…**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Note : Un merci et un bisou spécial à Tinette, d'une part pour la remercier de ses conseils judicieux et de sa beta lecture, et d'autre part car j'espère que ça l'encouragera à poursuivre son travail d'écriture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'art de la négociation.**

* * *

- KEEEU-WHAA ?

- Désolé, ami mortel, mais je ne peux prendre le risque de laisser Midgard seule dans un moment aussi critique. Rassures-toi cependant, ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours…

- Quelques jours ? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça représente !

- Bien sûr que si, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai grandi avec lui ?

Tony s'enfonça dans son siège au bord du désespoir. L'argument était puissant.

Thor reportait son départ pour Asgard, le temps de s'assurer que la reconstruction de Manhattan se déroulait correctement. Ce qui prolongeait le milliardaire de quelques jours encore dans son rôle de geôlier.

Mais, en toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas ça le pire.

Le pire, c'est que _Sa_ _Tour_ allait encore être squattée.

_C'est ça aussi, espèce d'abruti, dans l'euphorie du moment, tu aurais mieux fait de la fermer plutôt que de hurler à qui veux l'entendre « la tour Stark devient le nouveau QG des Vengeurs ! »._

Les autres l'avaient pris au mot et demeureraient à la tour quelques jours encore, le temps que tout redevienne « comme avant ».

Certes, il n'était pas contre un peu de compagnie, mais le va-et-vient incessant de super héros, d'agents du SHIELD, du FBI et de la moitié des officiels de la ville lui pesait.

- Soit, concéda-t-il. Dit-moi au moins que tu comptes faire un aller-retour express pour chercher la muselière dont tu m'as parlé. Ton frangin à la langue plus acérée qu'une baïonnette, et il va finir par réussir à me pousser au suicide, grimaça l'Ingénieur.

- Dès qu'elle est prête, je te le promets, répondit gravement l'Asgardien.

Voyant que sa réponse ne contentait l'autre qu'à moitié, il se justifia :

- La forger n'est rien, il faut l'enchanter. Pour cela, il nous faut un sorcier au moins aussi puissant que Loki, et, crois moi, ça ne court pas les rues…

- Me voilà rassuré, ronchonna Tony, ignorant Steve Rogers qui le fusillait du regard depuis l'autre bout de la salle de réunion.

* * *

- Je peux savoir ce que tu conspires ? S'enquit Loki, haussant un sourcil vaguement curieux depuis le coin de sa cellule ou il s'était retranché.

Il faut dire que le spectacle soulevait quelques interrogations.

Le gérant de la plus grande société Américaine, en bleu de travail et le visage maculé de cambouis, disparaissait sous une pile d'outils et d'instruments.

Il fit quelques pas mal assuré dans le sous-sol, sous l'œil moqueur du prisonnier, avant de jeter au sol son chargement. Loki aperçut des multimètres, des télécommandes, des clés à molette, un paquet de biscuit et divers composants électroniques dont la nature précise lui était inconnue.

Tony Stark ignora royalement le Jötun. Il entreprit d'organiser son capharnaüm sur un établi qui trônait au Nord de la salle.

- Jarvis, trouve quelqu'un pour m'amener mon imprimante 3D et mon laser de découpe. Oh, et aussi les plaques d'acier 116L qui traînent dans mon atelier du seizième. Et commande voir chez le Chinois.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

- Loin de moi l'idée d'insister, mais tu comptes emménager ici ?

- Exactement. Figures-toi que je me suis fait virer de mon propre atelier par le Dr FURY en personne. Chaque centimètre carré de cette Tour est occupé par des paysans avec un badge, je vais devenir fou ! Devine la seule pièce ou personne ne veux aller ? BINGO, et avant que tu ne demandes : oui, c'est bien à cause de ta compagnie détestable.

Loki se redressa et s'approcha au plus près du milliardaire pour observer son étrange ballet.

- Tu sais que je vais te rendre la vie insupportable ?

- J'en ai bien conscience.

Tony Stark essuya ses mains noires sur le vieux jean revêtu pour l'occasion.

- Cela dit, j'avais espoir de négocier avec toi. Après tous, cette situation est déplaisante pour nous deux. Peut-être pourrait-on essayer de la rendre moins…pénible.

Le terme « négocier» attira la curiosité du géant.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je pourrais rendre ton séjour ici, plus…agréable.

Loki ne réfléchit qu'une seconde.

- Amène moi des livres et une bouteille de chianti et je te garderais mes commentaires les plus cyniques pour moi.

Tony ne masqua pas son contentement. Depuis une semaine, ses rares visites à son prisonnier étaient un vrai cauchemar. Si Loki acceptait d'y mettre du sien, la vie serait beaucoup plus facile pour tout le monde.

- Jarvis, tu as entendu le monsieur ?

- Tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois armures déboulaient dans le sous-sol, les bras chargés.

Loki se plongea rapidement dans l'étude de "_ L'étrange subtilité quantique_", de Amaury Mouchet, non sans avoir soulevé avec ironie les goûts étranges de l'humain en termes de littérature. Si ses remarques continuèrent, elles étaient plus humoristiques que blessantes, et Tony s'en contenta.

- Tu fais beaucoup de bruit pour une si petite créature, cria Loki à l'attention de Stark qui perçait un trou dans une plaque de métal.

- Hein ? Parle plus fort, j'entends rien !

Loki se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

L'après-midi s'égrena à une vitesse ahurissante, ainsi que les journées qui suivirent. Le compromis et la trêve instaurée entre les deux hommes permettait à chacun de ne pas vivre trop mal cette période.

Malgré tout, les deux caractères bien trempés des deux ennemis demeuraient, et la coexistence n'était pacifique que de loin. Tony harcelait Thor chaque jour pour qu'il le débarrasse de Loki au plus vite et, de son côté, le Jötun ne se privait pas de rappeler au gardien que s'il parvenait à se sortir de cette prison, ses jours étaient comptés.

- Je préfère travailler en musique, annonça Tony, après quatre jours passés presque entièrement à travailler sur un nouveau concept d'armure. Une préférence ?

- J'aime beaucoup Vivaldi.

- Très bien. Jarvis, mets nous le dernier album de Black Sabbath.

Alors que les basses résonnèrent dans le sous-sol, Tony apprécia la grimace qui déforma les traits aristocratique.

_Non mais… C'est qu'il va finir par se croire à l'hôtel ! Du Vivaldi, rien que ça…_

* * *

- Allez, enfoiré, dis-le ! Dis-le, que je suis qu'un raté, et que ma vie n'est qu'une mascacr.. marasc… qu'une blague !

Loki observa un instant le milliardaire, avachi sur le mur de sa prison transparente, les yeux injectés de sang et la mine défaite.

- Tu es dans un état déplorable. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre ?

- Absolument rien, en effet. Mais puisque, même complètement aviné, tu as trouvé le chemin de ma cellule, j'en déduis que tu t'attendais à trouver une oreille attentive ?

Tony secoua la tête pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place. Il se décolla à regret du mur translucide, mais conserva une main en appui pour garder l'équilibre.

Pepper et Happy adoptaient un gamin. A la bonne heure. Tout le monde construisait, et lui ? Il dessinait des armures enfermé dans son garage en compagnie d'un criminel de guerre depuis dix jours. Il avait parcouru la tour à la recherche d'une âme à l'écoute. Steve était en réunion avec l'agent Coulson. Thor était avec sa femelle. Clint et Natasha s'entraînaient à Center Park.

Avec l'aide du cognac, venir se confier à Loki lui avait _presque _parut une idée rationnelle.

- Toi aussi t'as une vie de merde, énonça-t-il platement. Quelque part on se ressemble. On se bat, on tue des gens, les gens qu'on aime ne nous le rendent pas, on a quelque chose à prouver à notre père et on se sent nulle part chez nous. Sauf que toi, tu es un criminel de guerre, et moi un héros. J'espérais puiser un peu de réconfort dans ton malheur.

Loki s'approcha de l'Ingénieur avant de poursuivre :

- Mais moi, je ne suis pas alcoolique. Piètre héros que voilà.

- Tu es addict au mensonge, c'est pas mieux.

- Touché. Bon, oui ta vie est parfaitement insipide, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

Tony ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

- Tu sais quoi, va boire un verre d'eau, prend une de ses substances qui vous remettent sur pied, et va nous chercher un plateau de ce jeu de stratégie que vous affectionnez tant.*

Il fallut quelques secondes à Tony pour réaliser la teneur des propos de l'Asgardien.

- Tu sais que même si je suis complètement plein, tu vas perdre ?

- C'est fort probable, je n'ai jamais pris la peine d'apprendre les règles. Tu vas me les enseigner. Mais n'oublies pas à qui tu as à affaire…

* * *

La première chose qui réveilla Tony le lendemain matin fut la douleur dans son dos.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il s'étira, constatant qu'il avait passé la nuit à dormir par terre.

Enfin, la nuit. Quelques heures tout au plus.

La seconde chose qu'il constata, ce fut le plateau d'échecs posé juste à côté de lui. Le souvenir d'une dizaine de parties lui revint, avant qu'il ne découvre Thor, accoudé au mur.

- Eh bien mon ami, tu n'es pas d'une grande fraîcheur ce matin !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, reconnut Tony en se redressant.

- Il ne devrait plus t'embêter.

Thor pointa son menton en direction de Loki, assis à même le sol de sa cellule et un livre en main.

Le dieu de la ruse fusilla son frère du regard, et Tony découvrit l'objet de métal sculpté qui entravait les pouvoirs du criminel en même temps que sa capacité à prononcer le moindre mot.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Et sinon, tu le remmènes quand ?

- Demain à la première heure.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

_**Au même moment, très, très loin de Manhattan…**_

Dans un concert de grognements, les créatures s'entassèrent au bord de la vasque de granit.

Le liquide translucide refléta un instant leur visage à la peau sombre et aux yeux proéminents se ressemblaient parfaitement, jusqu'à leurs mains palmées , et il ne semblait pas y avoir de hiérarchie au sein du groupe. Les créatures prenaient la parole dans le désordre, complétant parfois les propos de leurs voisins.

- Lequel ?

- Nous allons y voir plus clair.

- Le choix est crucial.

L'eau de la vasque se troubla soudain, et des dizaines d'images apparurent à sa surface.

Ici, Steve Rogers discutant avec Nick Fury, là, Thor tenant la main de Jane Foster, plus loin, des agents du SHIELD à la terrasse d'un café. Une trentaine de personnages emblématiques vivaient sur l'écran liquide, qui avait pris la teinte du métal

- Lui ?

- Non, il est bien trop puissant, cela nous tuerait…

- Il faut duper celui-ci, c'est lui qui dispose des éléments dont nous avons besoin.

Au fur et à mesure du débat, les petites pattes palmées touchaient l'eau pour faire disparaître les personnages qu'ils réfutaient. Il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'un.

- Lui, alors.

L'affaire fût entendue, et le groupe se dispersa dans les limbes.

Sur l'eau, l'image de Steve Rogers clignota faiblement avant de disparaître.

* * *

*_Pour les habitué(e)s de mes fictions, oui j'ai un problème avec les échecs xD Je crois que dans tout ce que j'écris, il FAUT que quelqu'un joue aux échecs, c'est comme ça. C'est certes cliché, mais j'aime quand même, alors voyez-ça comme ma marque de fabrique ! xD_

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Ne vous habituez pas trop à ce rythme tranquille, car dès le prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses vont commencer !**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus et j'attends vos spéculations =D Si certains d'entre vous connaissent bien l'univers Marvel, avec les éléments de cette fin de chapitre, vous pourriez avoir une petite idée de ce qui attend nos héros…**

**A très vite !**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**


	3. Après la pluie

**Bonjour chers Cobayes.**

**Me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ? afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation ? afin de rallier les peuples à notre na… BREF JE M'EGARE.)**

**De retour, disais-je donc, avec un nouveau chapitre à vous proposer. **

**Or donc, lisez-le. **

**S'il vous plaît =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Après la pluie...La pluie! **

* * *

C'était une bonne journée.

Tony Stark frétillait d'impatience.

Non pas que ces derniers jours aient été les pires : Loki bâillonné, il avait eu une paix toute relative, exclu au sous-sol de sa propre tour.

Mais aujourd'hui serait _délicieux._ Chacun retournait chez soi : Thor emmenait l'autre fou sur Asgard, le SHIELD regagnait ses propres quartiers, les Vengeurs étaient dissous jusqu'à la prochaine urgence mondiale…

Vraiment, une bonne journée.

Tony accueillit à bras ouvert Captain America qui venait de le rejoindre.

- Thor et les autres nous attendent dehors. Nous allons escorter ce truand jusqu'à l'endroit où les Asgardiens vont emprunte le Bifröst.

- A vos ordres, Cap. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Privé de ses pouvoirs et escorté par son frangin, il ne doit pas être bien dangereux…

Steve acquiesça, alors que Tony extrayait de sa poche un petit mécanisme en argent. Il s'agissait de la clé de l'artefact qui réduisait présentement Loki au silence. Tony la lança nonchalamment à son collègue :

- Tiens, la perd pas, ironisa le milliardaire, avant de s'en retourner vers son établi. Jarvis, envoie moi des gens, on re-déménage tout dans l'autre sens ! Jarvis ? Jarvis… ?

Pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment, Tony effectua un demi-tour, sur le qui-vive.

La scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux le glaça.

Loki, face à lui, tenait la muselière dans la main droite. Il posa la gauche sur l'épaule de Steve Rogers, et amena son front contre celui du super soldat.

- Merci, mon frère.

Steve, loin de s'offusquer d'une telle familiarité, rendit l'étreinte à l'Asgardien, et entreprit de quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'emporta Tony, quelque peu dépassé par la situation.

Le sourire qui s'étalait sur les lèvres de son prisonnier – mais était-ce encore le terme adapté ?- n'augurait rien de bon.

D'un geste de la main, Loki fit disparaître l'artefact, alors que Steve avait disparu de leur champ de vision. L'attention toute entière du maître des mensonges se reporta sur le milliardaire.

- Steve ! S'époumona Tony, ahuri par la trahison du capitaine. Commandant Rogers, bordel de merde ! Jarvis !

- Cette vulgarité m'exaspère, siffla l'autre.

Avec l'extrême nonchalance qui caractérisait sa démarche, il fit un pas en direction de Tony, puis deux.

Une courte dague d'argent apparut dans sa main droite, alors qu'il s'avançait inexorablement vers sa proie.

Tony prit une seconde pour réfléchir à la situation.

Pas d'armure sous la main, pas de Jarvis, pas de Vengeurs, pas de SHIELD. Juste son cerveau.

Ses mains fouillèrent l'établi à la recherche d'une arme, arrachant un rire moqueur à Loki qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. La voix de Loki se fit sifflante.

- Te souviens-tu de mes propos, mortel ?

- Je sais pas, c'est-à-dire que tu dis tellement de conneries…

Le ton assuré de l'ingénieur contrastait avec la situation peu brillante dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement, toujours outré par le revirement de Captain America.

_« Quand je repense à son speech sur la loyauté ! Honneur famille patrie, tu parles ouais… »_

Ses mains parcouraient toujours l'établi à la recherche d'une arme…

Trop tard.

Loki était sur lui, et le saisit à la gorge d'une main, plaquant de l'autre la lame d'acier contre la peau gracile. Sa silhouette ne laissait pas présager une telle force, et Tony y reconnût malgré lui la preuve de l'ascendance divine du fugitif.

Loki accentua la pression de ses deux mains. Un étau se refermait sur le cou de l'ingénieur, alors que le fil d'acier mordait légèrement sa peau.

- Je t'ai dit que tu serais le premier à mourir.

Mû par l'instinct de survie le plus pur, Tony s'agrippa à la poigne qui comprimait sa gorge, pour tenter de se libérer. Il eut beau se débattre, griffer, tirer de toutes ses forces Loki ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Le dieu observa tranquillement le visage de l'humain se colorer de rouge et ses paupières papillonner.

Il sourit. Le plus délicieux était bien évidement le mélange de colère et de panique qui déformait les traits de l'impertinent.

En moins de trente secondes, Tony commença à sentir les effets de la compression de ses jugulaires. L'oxygène peinait à irriguer son cerveau, sa vision se troubla il étouffait. Il vit du sang sur ses mains, à peine conscient de s'être lui-même blessé sur l'acier, dans sa vaine tentative de fuir l'emprise redoutable de son adversaire.

Sur ses rétines, l'image de son bourreau devint floue.

Décidément, c'était une bonne journée.

Le néant l'avala tout entier.

* * *

**[Quelques heures plus tard...]**

Tony fut extrait de son inconscience par une quinte de toux incontrôlable.

Il roula sur lui-même, le visage entre les mains, la gorge sèche et meurtrie.

Une fois les spasmes qui l'agitaient disparus, il osa alors ouvrir les yeux.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour analyser correctement la situation.

Il était allongé sur un canapé rouge, situé au beau milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'un hôtel de qualité discutable.

Au sol, le tapis sombre semblait mangé par les mites l'immense lit de l'autre côté de la pièce était doté de draps à l'imprimé douteux et l'air sentait le renfermé. Sans parler des murs couverts d'une tapisserie jaune délavée, à la teinte passée depuis de nombreuses années.

Le plus inattendu, cependant, c'était la présence de Loki, installé sur un siège en cuir abimé, une tablette dernier cri dans les mains.

Tony se redressa en grimaçant, satisfait d'être encore vivant.

Du sang avait coulé de sa gorge sur ses vêtements, mais la blessure était superficielle. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir ébréché qui surplombait un buffet imitation 18ème lui apprit qu'un bel hématome commençait à apparaître là où les mains divines l'avaient touché.

- Je ne suis pas mort ?

- En effet, répondit son kidnappeur avec nonchalance. Je vais avoir besoin d'un otage pour négocier avec les grandes instances de cette Terre, mais également d'Asgard. Quoi de mieux que le célèbre Tony Stark ? Ca vaudrait presque le président des États-Unis…

- Tu trahis donc tes propres paroles. Je devais mourir.

- Mais pas avant d'avoir souffert, lui rappela gentiment Loki dans un sourire hypocrite.

Le maître des mensonges quitta son fauteuil, abandonnant négligemment la tablette – même pas produite chez Stark, constata le gérant de la multinationale, une de la concurrence-.

- J'ai à faire. Inutile de te demander de ne pas faire de bêtises en mon absence…

Il disparut, sans laisser le temps à Tony de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Seulement alors, l'Ingénieur prit conscience d'un détail concernant les lieux.

Il n'y avait ni porte, ni fenêtre.

Il passa l'heure suivante à ausculter la salle sous toutes ses coutures. Les murs étaient épais, pourtant, il entendait distinctement du bruit de l'autre côté.

Des tarifs étaient accrochés sur l'un des murs.

Une chambre d'hôtel, mais sans accès.

Intrigué plus qu'inquiet, Tony s'affala sur le canapé, la tablette en main.

A sa grande surprise, on ne captait pas Internet. Seulement un étrange réseau protégé dont les paramètres lui étaient inconnus, ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel.

_« Sérieusement, il existe encore des endroits sans 4G ? »_

Un rapide inventaire de ses possessions lui apprit que Loki l'avait dépouillé de son Starkphone, de ses oreillettes et même de ses Stark Lenses.

Il n'aurait pas dû se vanter à la presse d'avoir inventé les premières lentilles de contact avec connexion internet et traceur GPS intégré. L'idée de l'arrogant personnage lui soulevant les paupières pour ôter les précieux objets l'écœura.

Dans tous les cas, il ne semblait y avoir aucun moyen de pirater le fameux réseau.

Puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il visita la salle de bain, satisfait d'y découvrir une pile de vêtements propres. _A sa taille._

_C'est bizarre ça, non ? Depuis quand les hôtels fournissent l'habillement ?Et c'est carrément pas le genre de Loki, cette prévenance…_

En étudiant l'ensemble, il ne trouva rien de suspect, aussi prit-il une douche avant de s'habiller de frais. Il jeta sa propre tenue maculée de sang.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il lui sembla que l'horrible teinte des murs s'était éclaircie.

C'était tout lui une bonne douche, et son légendaire optimisme reprenait le dessus. Ne restait plus qu'à découvrir quel était ce lieux et ou était parti son tortionnaire.

Et, éventuellement, un moyen de lui échapper.

L'attente commença.

* * *

**Voilà pour vous, chers Cobayes. La suite très bientôt ! Dites-moi tout =) ****  
****La bise,**

**Laukaz- The Lab **


	4. L'impossible et l'improbable

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

** J'espère que vous appréciez le fait que je sacrifie honteusement mon rapport de stage pour écrire cette fiction à la place xD **

**A la soutenance, je leur montrerais ça, on verra s'ils me donnent mon diplôme...**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'impossible et l'improbable.**

* * *

Tony Stark avait toujours apprécié les œuvres de Conan Doyle. Sherlock Holmes était le premier Super héros de son temps et il s'était souvent identifié à lui. Après tout, ils partageaient la même absence de superpouvoirs, si l'on mettait de côté leur cerveau ultra développé et leur super-arrogance.

Il avait donc, dans sa jeunesse, dévoré l'ensemble de l'œuvre. Et il en avait retenu les enseignements. « Une fois l'impossible écarté, l'improbable doit être la vérité.»

-Ok. Alors soit l'autre taré s'amuse à changer la déco pendant que je dors, soit je deviens fou.

Comme il était _impossible_ que Loki d'Asgard s'amuse à retapisser pendant que l'Ingénieur dormait, c'est donc qu'il était lui-même en train de perdre la raison.

Sinon, comment expliquer qu'à son réveil, quelques huit heures après s'être endormi, la pièce avait considérablement changé ?

Le papier peint conservait le même grain, mais avait quitté sa robe jaune délavée pour se vêtir d'un gris moderne. Le tapis s'était assoupli, étréci et teinté de pourpre.

Les murs, nom d'Odin, les murs ! Les murs s'étaient même voûtés par endroit, laissant apparaître des alcôves dans lesquelles on aurait pu installer une bibliothèque. Le plafond semblait plus haut, de vagues traces de sculptures y apparaissaient, et une ébauche de lustre en cristal éclairait la pièce.

Pourtant, Tony savait qu'il n'avait pas bougé, que c'était bien le même endroit. La tablette posée à l'endroit exact où il l'avait laissé la veille les chaussures au pied du lit, les même tarifs écornés accrochés sur la table de chevet…

- Ok mon pote, c'est pas le moment de craquer. Pourtant j'ai rien bu, hier…

Bien décidé à se rafraîchir les idées, il rejoignit la salle de bain, où de nouvelle surprises l'attendaient.

La baignoire miteuse s'était agrandie, éclaircie et les quelques éclats qui abimaient l'émail avaient disparus. Le large miroir au-dessus de l'évier se parait désormais d'un cadre en bois poli.

Les changements, mineurs, ne laissaient aucun doute : c'était bien la même pièce.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, me dit pas qu'il m'a emmené à Poudlard et que c'est les elfes de maison qui laissent ça là ! pria Tony à voix haute, en découvrant une nouvelle pile de vêtements sagement pliés sur une chaise.

Ses ablutions lui permirent de retrouver son calme. Cet endroit était très étrange mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net : il retourna dans le salon.

Il contint un grognement en découvrant que le bois constituant le buffet imitation 18ème était désormais d'une teinte acajou. Se saisissant du fauteuil de cuir, il s'installa en face du lit en fer forgé, et l'observa, bien décidé à comprendre.

Tony était quelqu'un de têtu. Il lui fallut près d'une demi-heure, à fixer le meuble, parfaitement immobile, pour apercevoir les premières modifications.

Lentement, il se rendit compte que les motifs de la tête de lit n'étaient plus les même. Puis, peu après, le dessin du fer forgé s'étaient arrondi.

Deux heures plus tard, les draps étaient d'une belle teinte rouge assortie au tapis. Les murs étaient revêtus d'une fine couche de peinture métallisée.

Lorsque Loki se téléporta dans la pièce, Tony lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- Espèce d'enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

L'Asgardien le repoussa avec humeur.

Ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait préoccupé.

- A part avoir détruit trois étages de ta tour, te menacer de mort et t'enlever ? S'enquit-il, cynique. Et encore, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que je _vais_ te faire…

Tony était prêt à se battre, aussi ridicule que l'idée puisse paraître. L'inaction de cette dernière journée passée dans l'incompréhension l'avait mis sur les nerfs. Le retour du responsable était la goutte d'eau de trop.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ? T'as mis quoi dans mon eau, des champignons hallucinogènes ? Tu vas me libérer, avant que je te botte le…

Il ne vit pas la gifle venir. Le claquement sec résonna dans la chambre

La violence du coup fit reculer l'ingénieur d'un pas. La surprise et la douleur le réduisirent un instant au silence, alors qu'il portait par reflexe une main à son visage.

Loki siffla sa menace :

- Surveille tes propos en ma présence, stupide créature. N'oublies pas qui je suis.

Quoiqu'il arrive, Tony Stark demeurait Tony Stark. Et Tony Stark n'était pas lui-même dans une bonne dose d'arrogance et d'humour, surtout dans des situations qui mériteraient d'être prises au sérieux.

Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il n'avait pas la moindre remarque impertinente à émettre. Le rappel à l'ordre était efficace.

Le demi-dieu prit le temps d'observer la chambre, avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé – d'un très beau noir et flambant neuf.

N'oublies pas qui je suis…

_Un putain d'enfoiré narcissique et violent. Un criminel de guerre preneur d'otage. Voilà ce que tu es._

Tony inspira profondément. Il _fallait _reprendre son calme. La seule arme qu'il restait à sa disposition était son intellect. Ne pas énerver un Asgardien. Mettre de côté son honneur qui ne servirait certainement pas à lui sauver la vie. S'écraser, se faire petit, le faire parler et trouver une solution pour s'enfuir. Ensuite, revenir et lui faire regretter cette humiliation.

Redevenir soi-même.

Rasséréné par ce plan, aussi précaire soit-il, Tony se massa la joue avec vigueur.

- Bordel, t'y va pas de main morte…

Loki l'observa. S'il fut surpris du calme retrouvé, il n'en dit rien.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai eu une mauvaise journée.

La mauvaise grâce avec laquelle Tony marmonna ses excuses dût satisfaire l'Asgardien, puisque l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Tony Stark n'était qu'un homme. Et comme tous les hommes, il n'attendait qu'une chose : se soumettre à plus puissant que lui. Le ramener à la raison n'avait pas été très compliqué…

- Et sinon, c'est toi qui as refait la déco ? poursuivit son prisonnier.

- Ah, ça…

- Oui, ça.

- J'ai peu de temps à t'accorder, mortel. J'ai des soucis autrement plus importants à régler.

Tony avait retrouvé la maîtrise de sa voix, et s'exprimait aussi calmement que son vis-à-vis.

- Je suis ici depuis moins de 24 heures, et je deviens fou. Je ne peux même pas dire que c'est ta présence, parce que tu es resté en tout et pour tout deux fois une minute. Tu pourrais au moins me dire que je rêve, ou que tu m'as drogué ?

Loki jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure indiquée sur l'horloge suspendue au mur face à lui.

- Donne moi une seule bonne raison de le faire ?

- Je t'ai appris à jouer aux échecs.

L'incompréhension flotta sur le visage du Demi-dieu.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Loki, tu m'en vois navré, mais je vais faire une grève de la faim et tu te retrouveras avec un otage mort sur les bras, l'interrompit Tony d'un ton désolé.

IL mesurait ses propos, et surtout son intonation. Une gifle suffisait pour la soirée. S'écraser, oui, mais l'hypocrisie avait ses limites.

Loki étudia le mortel un instant.

- Avec ta masse graisseuse, il te faudra bien deux à trois semaines avant de mourir. Et…

- Et ben je ferais des pompes toute la journée pour accélérer le processus, grinça Tony , visiblement prêt à craquer de nouveau.

_… __Merde, on n'avait pas dit calme ? _

Loki ne quitta pas du regard l'Ingénieur qui se mit à faire les cent pas. Il avait plus l'air en colère que perturbé. C'était bien le digne Tony Stark…

Finalement, l'Asgardien n'était pas le seul à avoir vécu une journée horrible. Cette idée, lui offrant un certain plaisir, l'enjoignit à la mansuétude.

- Soit.

L'humain se figea, attentif. Loki pointa le fauteuil de cuir du menton, et son _hôte _vint s'y installer.

- Nous sommes à l'hôtel des Quatre Vents.

- Plus original tu meurs, marmonna Tony, qui se tut à l' instant où Loki le fusilla du regard.

- Ce n'est pas le seul de ce type. Il s'agit d'un endroit pour les personnes… en difficultés.

- Les criminels en fuite ?

- C'est une manière de voir les choses…

- Et où est-ce ?

- Désires-tu les coordonnées GPS et un téléphone portable?

Tony se renfonça dans son siège en soupirant.

Il n'arriverait à rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire, réduit à l'immobilisme et soumis à la bonne volonté de son gardien. Et cette situation commençait à l'ennuyer.

_Non. Se raccrocher à cette idée. Le faire parler, saisir la moindre information. _

- Pour faire simple, disons que nous sommes sur Terre… Mais plus tout à fait. Nous nous situons à la limite entre deux dimensions, ce qui fait que cet hôtel est introuvable pour qui n'est pas dans la confidence.

- Et ça explique pourquoi le mobilier fait n'importe quoi ?

Loki croisa les bras dans un sourire.

- Ah, ça, c'est le propriétaire des lieux.

- C'est l'homme invisible ?

- Pas exactement.

Loki prit un ton de conspirateur avant de se pencher en avant pour s'approcher de Tony.

- C'est un être immatériel. Sorcier. Ou un télépathe. Ou une entité spirituelle. Bref, la définition de sa nature exacte n'est pas aisée.

Tony lui lança un regard qui transmettait parfaitement ses doutes à ce sujet.

- Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de moi ?

- Pas cette fois. C'est un être à la puissance spirituelle immense. Il est l'âme de ce lieu. Il se nourrit des pensées des clients, et remodèle les chambres en fonction.

A son tour, Tony se pencha en avant, les doigts entremêlés et la voix un ton plus bas.

- Attends. T'es en train de me dire que cet hôtel se situe au bord du monde. Et est géré par un esprit. Qui mange les pensées des gens pour construire les chambres.

- Tu déformes mes propos… s'amusa Loki, chassant les paroles de l'autre d'un geste de la main.

- C'est pas ça, peut-être ?

- Tu manques cruellement de subtilité, mortel.

L'Asgardien semblait apprécier ce moment. Était-ce l'incrédulité de son prisonnier, son insupportable humour, ou le fait d'être confortablement installé dans un canapé après vingt-quatre heures terriblement mouvementées ? Toute trace de mauvaise humeur l'avait quitté.

- Le propriétaire – On l'appelle Il-, ressent les émotions de chacun de ses clients. A partir de leurs souvenirs, de leurs goûts et de leurs envies, Il leur construit petit à petit un environnement qui leur correspond au mieux…

- CA, ça me correspond au mieux ? S'inquiéta Tony en désignant la pièce encore hétéroclite.

- Patience… Tu n'es pas le seul dont Il doit s'occuper. Il y a quatre-cent autres clients dans cet hôtel…

- Ah oui en effet.

- … et mille sept cents autres hôtels à travers les dimensions.

Tony manqua de s'étouffer.

- C'est une blague ? Comment il gère ça ? Et puis physiquement, chimiquement, au niveau moléculaire, comment ça se passe ? Il transforme la matière ? C'est Dieu, ton copain ?

- T-t-t… La magie est pleine de mystère.

- Il n'y pas de magie, se renfrogna l'ingénieur. Seulement des détails que la science n'a pas encore expliqués.

- Tu vas trouver une explication rationnelle à Mjollnir ? A Magma, qui contrôle les plaques tectoniques ? Les pouvoirs de Dragon-lune ? De Drax le destructeur ?

Tony ne répondit pas de suite, songeur.

- Donc là, il y a un être cosmique qui lit _tes _pensées ?

L'habituel ton hautain lui répondit :

- Je t'en prie. Ses talents sont à peine équivalents aux miens. Je dissimule ce que bon me semble à qui il me plaît…

L'ingénieur se redressa brusquement, pinçant l'arrête de son nez entre deux doigts.

- Très bien. J'ai besoin d'un remontant. Si j'y pense suffisamment fort, il y a une bouteille de Cognac qui apparaît ?

- En théorie oui. Sauf que c'est moi qui règle l'addition, et ceci est contraire aux consignes que j'ai données à l'accueil…

- Enfoiré.

Loki se leva à son tour, visiblement à regret.

- J'ai à faire.

- Ah non, hein, tu va pas encore te barrer vingt-quatre heures et me laisser dépérir ici ! Y'a même pas le câble…

Tony prenait sur lui depuis les désastreux évènements de la veille. Mais sa capacité d'autodérision avait des limites.

- Il faut que je boive quelque chose. Il faut que tu me libères.

- Ou sinon… ?

L'ambiance s'alourdit quelque peu. Le semblant de légèreté qui régnait jusqu'à présent s'évanouit, ramenant les deux hommes à leurs conditions respectives. Aucune n'était enviable à l'autre.

Loki prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

- Soit. Je vais te laisser errer librement dans l'hôtel. Ça devrait satisfaire ta curiosité, et il n'y a aucun moyen pour toi de t'échapper. Enfin, tu peux toujours chercher, ça t'occuperas, et peut-être seras-tu moins insupportable…

Son ton se fit plus menaçant.

- Mais, homme de fer, n'oublies jamais qui je suis.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'approcha de Tony et le saisit fermement par l'épaule.

Un battement de cil plus tard, et l'improbable duo se trouvait dans un couloir éclairé par une rangée de torches crépitantes.

Une vague nausée envahit l'Ingénieur, qui ne dut qu'à son extrême entraînement lié à ses nombreuses beuveries de ne pas répandre le contenu de son estomac sur la moquette.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et il s'appuya lourdement contre le mur le plus proche, un voile noir devant les yeux.

- Je passe te récupérer ici même, dans… disons, une demi-heure. Si tu me fais attendre, je te le ferais regretter, je te le garantis.

Sans plus de considération pour le mal-être visible de sa proie, Loki disparut.

Tony décida immédiatement qu'il détestait ce moyen de transport barbare. Il lui fallut plus de dix minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions, et commencer à arpenter les lieux.

A intervalles réguliers, des numéros étaient écrits sur les murs. Il n'y avait bien entendu aucune porte, ni aucune fenêtre. Les murs étaient sombres, tendus parfois de rideaux et de tapisseries.

_On se croirait dans un donjon SM. Ca va bien à cet enfoiré de gothique pervers._

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le menèrent tranquillement à l'accueil.

Un comptoir en métal rutilait au centre d'un immense hall. Tony allait s'en approcher – dans l'espoir de négocier une bouteille de Cognac-, quand un groupe d'hommes entra dans la pièce.

Ils ressemblaient étrangement à des pirates la peau mangé par l'air marin et tannée par le soleil, et des têtes de morts volontiers tatouées sur leurs biceps. Cependant, ils se mouvaient d'une manière quasi militaire, et possédaient tous le même costume d'un rouge sombre recouverts de plaques d'armures noires. Rien qui n'inspire confiance.

Le _Sens d'araignée _de Tony s'éveilla et il resta légèrement en retrait, alors que le meneur de la petite troupe s'approchait du tenancier.

L'échange dura quelques minutes, puis l'homme se tourna vers son groupe.

- Chambre 404. Apparemment, il est accompagné d'un homme. Gardez notre cible vivante. Le maître a été intransigeant sur ce point. Mais tuez l'autre. Nous n'avons pas besoin de témoin gênant.

Tony sentit une décharge d'adrénaline parcourir ses veines.

_Merde, mais c'est nous ça, chambre 404… Et le témoin gênant, c'est…_

Il se rua dans les escaliers_._

* * *

**Merci pour tous vos petits mots mes chers Cobayes ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire. **

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab. **


	5. Éclaircissement

**Bonjour chers Cobayes.**

**Comment allez-vous?**

**C'est vrai ça, je vous raconte toujours mes histoires, mais je vous demande jamais les vôtres...**

**La vie est mal faite, mais j'essayes de me rattraper! **

**Bonne lecture =) **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Éclaircissements **

* * *

Tony se promit de se remettre au sport.

Oh, il n'était pas mauvais en soi, non. Mais soyons honnêtes, sans son armure favorite, les neuf étages de l'hôtel lui parurent beaucoup plus longs.

Il filait au-dessus des marches, manquant de peu de s'étaler de tout son long. Les numéros d'étages défilaient devant ses yeux, alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Il était à l'affut du moindre bruit louche, de la moindre cavalcade, du moindre ordre crié. Lorsqu'il déboula enfin devant la porte 404, un silence absolu régnait dans l'hôtel. Sa décision fut vite prise : les hommes en bas n'avaient pas l'air du genre à transiger. Pas sûr qu'ils le laissent expliquer sa situation lorsqu'ils mettraient la main sur leurs proies. Il aurait pourtant volontiers regardé ces gens mettre la main sur Loki. Sauf que la suite était bien trop incertaine pour prendre ce risque.

Une main s'abattît sur son épaule et il se sentit happé vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

- La promenade était bonne, mortel ? Grinça Loki.

Il paraissait furieux. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge apprit à Tony qu'il avait sept minutes de retard.

Ses jambes tanguèrent, alors que son organisme se révoltait de nouveau contre la brutalité et l'anormalité du moyen de transport utilisé. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et sur le point de vaciller, il saisit fermement le demi-dieu par le bras.

Le regard méprisant que l'Asgardien posa sur le milliardaire aurait pu lui faire regretter ce geste familier, s'il l'avait vu. Malheureusement, sa vision était encore mouchetée de paillettes noires. Tony essayait de mettre les mots dans l'ordre et de les faire sortir de sa bouche, sans grand succès.

_Putain c'est vraiment violent la téléportation._

- Dehors… Pour nous…

Loki se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de l'ingénieur.

- Essaierais-tu donc de me communiquer la raison de ton retard, stupide créature ?

Au même moment, un bruit de cavalcade résonna à travers les parois de la chambre.

- Ils viennent pour toi.

- A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? S'enquit Loki, soudain prit d'un sentiment d'urgence.

Tony mit une seconde à organiser ses souvenirs. La patience n'était pas le fort du Jotun, qui saisit brusquement l'homme chancelant par l'épaule, nullement dans l'intention de le stabiliser. Des cris se firent entendre de l'autre côté du mur.

- Je te somme de répondre !

- Des pirates, quelque chose comme ça…

A peine l'information obtenue, une douzaine d'adversaires apparurent dans la chambre, visage menaçant et arme au poing.

En découvrant le chef de groupe qui pointait une arme à feu sur lui, Tony regretta plus que jamais l'absence de son armure. Il vit très clairement le malfrat appuyer sur la détente en hurlant un ordre… Sept ou huit claquements caractéristiques retentirent alors que leurs ennemis vidaient leurs chargeurs sur eux.

L'image suivante, immédiate et fugace, s'imprima avec violence dans l'esprit de l'homme d'affaire.

L'Asgardien l'attirait violement vers lui, levant un bras protecteur devant eux afin de les abriter tous deux derrière son immense cape noire.

La sensation désormais familière – mais toujours désagréable – d'une téléportation d'urgence lui vrilla l'estomac. Il crut que son cœur allait lâcher.

Une fraction de seconde après, il rouvrit les yeux.

Le voile noir qui les obscurcissait fondit en même temps que la cape de Loki les libérait de sa gangue protectrice, se déployant comme les ailes d'un corbeau.

C'était plus que ce que l'organisme de Tony pouvait supporter.

Il s'appuya lourdement sur un mur et rendit le contenu de son estomac, sous l'œil désapprobateur du demi-dieu.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, il inspira profondément. L'air frais acheva de lui remettre les idées en place.

_L'air frais ?_

Seulement, il découvrit l'endroit ou Loki les avait transportés.

Le mur auquel il s'était appuyé était en fait la base d'un pont, sous lequel les deux hommes se trouvaient. Une rivière coulait en face d'eux, et on entendait le murmure caractéristique de la ville non loin.

Ils n'avaient visiblement pas quitté la Terre.

- Pourquoi m'avoir prévenu ? Attaqua immédiatement Loki, légèrement suspicieux.

- Ne crois pas que c'était de mon plein gré. Ils te voulaient vivant mais quand ils ont appris mon existence, ils ont décidé de ne pas s'encombrer avec moi ! Bordel, c'était qui ces types ? T'es un dieu, t'aurais pu te battre !

- J'aurais pu, mais tu serais mort.

La réplique cinglante de Tony mourut dans sa gorge.

_Pas faux. Comme si ça l'importait vraiment, au fond ? _

- De plus, leur maître est quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant. Il est tout à fait capable de leur fournir des armes suffisantes pour me mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Ouais, fallait commençait par-là !

Loki fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, grogna Tony par habitude, massant ses tempes soudain douloureuses.

- En temps qu'otage, bien évidement.

- J'avais compris, merci. Bon, j'ai le droit à une petite explication ou je suis destiné à te suivre comme un chien sans…

Pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps, Tony frôla l'arrêt cardiaque.

Un horrible bruit de succion venait de l'interrompre.

Un homme en costume se dressait face à eux, là ou une seconde auparavant n'existait que le vide.

_En fait je suis le seul au monde a pas avoir mon permis de transplaner ou quoi ?_

- Loki d'Asgard.

- Mon frère.

L'homme ne cilla pas.

- Tu m'es redevable.

- J'en suis conscient. C'est une situation quelque peu délicate pour moi, actuellement, et j'ai pris du retard.

L'inconnu considéra un instant la réponse.

- Tu as dix jours. Au onzième j'irai voir celui qui te cherche et lui révélerai ta position.

Les traits de l'Asgardien se durcirent, mais il ne répondit pas.

- Et ça ? demanda finalement le businessman.

Il fallut une seconde à Tony pour comprendre que l'homme venait de parler de _lui._

- Mon otage.

La silhouette du nouveau venu se troubla, et une créature à la peau violette prit sa place. Trapue, ses yeux exorbités lui conféraient une allure de poisson hors de l'eau.

- Je vais être obligé de le tuer.

- J'ai besoin de lui, assura fermement Loki en se rapprochant de l'ingénieur. Sans lui, je n'ai plus aucun moyen de négocier ma liberté, ni avec Midgar, ni avec Asgard.

- Peut-être, mais il m'a vu, contra la créature globuleuse.

Tony le trouvait terriblement désagréable, à discuter ainsi de sa mort comme s'il marchandait une douzaine de chameaux.

- Je m'en porte garant, lâcha finalement l'Asgardien, à contrecœur.

- Vous savez ce que cela signifie ? interrogea le monstre, après un temps de réflexion.

- Oui. Je lui ferais subir un sortilège d'amnésie avant de le rendre aux siens. Ainsi, il oubliera votre existence.

Les petites pattes graisseuses pointèrent dans la direction de Tony.

- On va vous surveiller, tous les deux. Si l'humain échappe à votre contrôle, s'il s'éloigne de vous avec ses souvenirs intacts, nous le tuons, et nous vous confions au bon soin de celui qui vous cherche. Et le même sort vous attend tous deux si, dans dix jours, nos affaires n'ont pas avancé. Si le mortel parle de nous à qui que ce soit…

Tony se révolta.

- Ohla espèce de murlock, du calme. J'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire moi. Si Loki vous doit quelque chose très bien, mais je veux pas y être mêlé !

Le « murlock » ne répondit rien. En fait, rien dans son attitude n'attestait qu'il eut prêté attention à la remarque de Tony.

- Dix jours, répéta-t-il simplement.

Un nouveau bruit de succion emplit les lieux, et la créature disparut.

Tony s'adossa au pont et se laissa glisser au sol.

- Ok, je crois que c'est l'heure de la séance explication. Court et concis, si possible. Bah alors, Langue d'argent, on en perd ses mots ?

Loki semblait en pleine réflexion. Les éléments ne s'imbriquaient pas de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité. Son destin venait d'être étroitement corrélé à celui de ce mortel. Si Stark s'éloignait de lui avec sa mémoire intacte, les fantômes exécuteraient leurs menaces immédiatement. Il n'avait pas le choix : il devait l'emmener avec lui.

- Court et concis ? Cette créature est un fantôme de l'espace. Lui et ses congénères vivent dans les limbes et ont la capacité de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quelle être vivant ou objet inanimé, et d'en acquérir les capacités. En échange d'informations, ils m'ont promis leur assistance. C'est l'un deux qui s'est fait passer pour Steve et m'a tiré de tes sinistres griffes.

Tony allait protester, et s'inquiéter de ce qu'était devenu le vrai Steve, mais Loki leva une main impérieuse, peu désireux d'être interrompu.

- Sauf que je n'ai pas l'information qu'ils souhaitent. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de m'en occuper, trop occupé à fuir Thanos. Thanos, pour la petite explication, est le titan originel avec qui je me suis associé pour conquérir Midgar. Il est très, très mécontent de mon échec. Si je résume, j'ai donc dix jours pour trouver l'information aux fantômes, sinon, ils me livrent à Thanos. Et tu meurs. Dommage collatéral.

Tony cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, stupidement.

_Un petit Cognac serait vraiment le bienvenu._

- Steve ?

- Il va bien, j'imagine. Lorsque les fantômes empruntent une forme, le propriétaire originel est transporté dans les limbes. Il est ramené à son point de départ lorsque les fantômes redeviennent eux-mêmes.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de garant ?

Loki grimaça, avant de venir à son tour s'adosser au mur.

- Je me porte responsable pour tes actes. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui leur déplaît, c'est moi qui paye. En l'occurrence, des siècles de tortures auprès de Thanos.

- C'aurait été plus simple de me tuer, remarqua Tony. Je veux dire, tu pourrais largement trouver un autre moyen de négocier avec ton père et avec la Terre.

- Je sais.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

- Ca n'a aucun sens.

- Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse te tuer ?

- Bien sûr que-non, mais ça m'aurait paru plus logique venant de ta part !

Loki l'observa, très sérieusement.

- Si nos rôles avaient été inversés, qu'aurais tu fais ? Tu les aurais laissé me tuer ?

- Évidemment que non, rétorqua l'Iron man. Mais c'est parce que moi, je suis chez les gentils, tu vois.

- Et moi je suis un méchant ?

Tony réfléchit.

Loki à un sourire triste.

- Une telle vision de la vie est bien limitée… Ce serait tellement plus simple. Les gentils, les méchants… Par Odin, j'envie ta naïveté, mortel. Il n'existe pas de bons et de mauvais Tony. Seulement des personnes qui font des choix, parfois judicieux, et parfois non. Rien n'est noir, rien n'est blanc, ce n'est qu'une multitude de nuances de gris…

Tony se redressa, croisa les mains dans le dos et entreprit de faire les cent pas. Là, c'était le moment où il faisait ce pour quoi il était doué : réfléchir. La remarque de son kidnappeur le perturbait. Il lui sauvait la vie par compassion, plus que par intérêt ? Loki en était-il capable ?

_Arrêtes voir, on parle de Loki là. Le gars qui t'as jeté par la fenêtre de ta propre tour._

_Il a déjà aidé à repousser Chthon, _susurra une petite voix au fond de la conscience de l'ingénieur. _Et Thor racontes souvent les nombreuses fois ou son frère lui as sauvé la vie au combat. Et tu as toi-même vendu suffisamment d'armes pour provoquer plus de morts que lui._

Tony secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce type de questions. Par définition, il allait partir du principe que Loki mentait, c'était plus sage. Il reprit le cours de sa réflexion.

- T'es un dieu. Pourquoi ils te font peur ?

- Ils peuvent prendre l'apparence et les capacités de Hulk. Ca répond à ta question ?

- De vraiment tout le monde ?

- Pas Thor, grogna Loki, visiblement à regret. Ni Odin.

- En effet, s'ils deviennent Deadpol, Wolwerine ou Hulk, ça va être tendu commenta sombrement Tony, qui n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avoir affaire à un immortel. Et Thanos ? Aucun moyen de le calmer ?

Le rire franc qui s'échappa de la gorge de Loki lui fournit une réponse assez précise.

- Ils nous surveillent en permanence ? Comment peuvent-il savoir si tu m'as fait subir ou non un sortilège d'amnésie ?

- Ils prennent la forme d'un puisant télépathe, rien de très compliqué.

- Bon si je résume : si je m'enfuis avec mes souvenirs : je meurs. Tu ne veux pas me faire ton truc d'amnésie maintenant et comme ça après je m'en vais ?

- Non.

- Je m'en doutais. Mais bon, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Ensuite, si tu échoues dans la mission qu'ils t'ont confiée, je meurs. Si Thanos t'attrape avant que tu n'aies eu le temps d'effacer mes pensées, je meurs. Si je parle de ceci à qui que ce soit, je meurs.

Le silence plana un instant face à ce triste constat.

- Bon ben on attend quoi pour y aller ?

Loki l'observa comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

- Je suis pas suicidaire. Si tu foires ta quête, j'y passe aussi. Alors on va aller chercher cette information ensemble. Ensuite, une fois qu'on est libéré de la menace des fantômes, et ben, on reprend là où on est maintenant : tu essayes de fuir Thanos et moi j'essaye de te fuir toi.

La grimace dégoûtée de Loki lui fit hausser les épaules.

- Et mon gars, ça m'enchante pas non plus, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'on ait le choix…

Loki dévisagea l'humain quelques instants.

Il allait falloir lui apprendre la politesse. Ce mortel devait perdre l'habitude de lui adresser la parole comme à l'un de ses amis.

Cela dit, si la forme laissait à désirer, le fond n'était pas faux.

Il allait devoir supporter l'insupportable un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain très vite =)**

**Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien, mes petits cobayes, et à bientôt,**

**Laukaz-The Lab. **


	6. Les clés de la tour Stark

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Tout d'abord, mille merci pour votre soutien permanent. Vous illuminez mes loooongues journées de stage. (Et j'espère que vous illuminerez mes looongues journées de recherche d'emploi quand j'aurais fini mes études xD). J'ai pris un peu de retard sur mon rythme de publication, mais me voilà de nouveau dans la course !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les clés de la tour Stark.**

* * *

- Allez allez, c'est une blague. La vérité maintenant.

- C'est toi qui as insisté pour savoir, mortel.

Tony s'enfonça dans son siège, comme une poupée désarticulée.

- J'ai dû être un sacré enfoiré dans une autre vie pour mériter ça. L'accumulation de catastrophe que je subis défie toutes les lois de probabilités.

- Pas dans une autre vie, mortel. Tu es une créature ignoble, ne cherches pas d'excuses.

- Fermes-là…

Un Loki se jetant sur lui, prêt à l'étrangler, fit s'enfoncer davantage l'Ingénieur dans son fauteuil. Ses ongles entamaient le cuir alors qu'une étrange vague d'inquiétude lui nouait l'estomac.

L'illusion se dissipa. L'Asgardien n'avait pas quitté le divan d'en face et réfléchissait, se massant les tempes d'un air ennuyé.

- Bordel, arrête de faire ça, grinça Tony, une main sur la poitrine.

Il avait une fois de plus cru son heure venue, prêt à mourir stupidement pour avoir offensé un dieu.

_Parfaitement mon genre, ça. La mort bien débile. _

- Si tu ne perds pas très vite cette manie de me manquer de respect, je risque de faire bien pire que m'amuser avec tes nerfs.

L'ingénieur avança une main vers la table basse, pour se saisir d'une bouteille de Cognac de chez Courvoisier et remplir les deux verres qui lui tenaient compagnie.

Les deux hommes avaient rapidement rejoint l'un des mille-sept-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-neuf autres hôtels des quatre vents. Loki était persuadé qu'aucun autre bâtiment aux mondes ne pouvait les dissimuler plus longtemps. Ils seraient obligés de changer de résidence régulièrement, mais au moins les soldats de Thanos perdraient quelques jours à les retrouver.

A sa grande surprise, Il semblait se souvenir de leurs goûts, car l'étrange duo avait retrouvé une chambre à l'image de celle qu'ils avaient quittée. Plus spacieuse néanmoins. Le bois avait disparu pour faire place à un mélange détonnant de marbre et d'acier chromé.

Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, le Cognac était au rendez-vous.

- Donc, poursuivit Tony avant de tendre un verre à Loki, reprenons. Les fantômes de l'espace peuvent prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Mais plusieurs fantômes ne peuvent pas prendre la même identité en même temps, ou ils meurent.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'ils meurent, c'est plutôt une transfiguration de…

- Oui oui, bon, pour aujourd'hui on va simplifier si tu veux bien, gronda Tony. Par contre, il existe un moyen de contourner cette impossibilité.

- Exact.

L'inventeur porta le verre à ses lèvres.

_Le meilleur moment de ces quarante-huit dernières heures._

- Donc il existe un moyen de se retrouver avec, disons, une armée de fantômes ayant pris l'apparence de Hulk – au hasard-. Qui possèdent tous ses pouvoirs.

- Exact.

- Et toi tu t'es engagé à leur trouver ce moyen.

- Exact.

Un « _Tu es parfaitement stupide_ » faillit naître dans la gorge de l'ingénieur, mais il le retint au dernier moment. La dernière menace divine en date était suffisamment récente pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Inutile de raccourcir _encore_ son espérance de vie.

Loki acheva son verre en une gorgée avant de quitter son fauteuil pour venir s'accroupir devant la table basse.

De nouveau, Tony crut que le propriétaire d'hôtel se jouait d'eux. Sur le marbre blanc, des ombres apparurent, d'obscures volutes semblaient glisser, s'étendre, s'enrouler sur le matériau noble. Peu à peu elles prirent forme, leurs contours s'éclaircirent et des lettres commencèrent de se former.

Tony, hypnotisé, observa une carte d'Asgard prendre vie devant lui. Les détails étaient saisissants. On y lisait les montagnes, les fleuves, les forêts, les villes et le palais royal, matérialisé par une couronne scintillante.

Loki effleura le symbole du bout des doigts, et la carte se désassembla aussi vite qu'elle s'était construite. Un nouveau plan naquit, s'étirant comme une toile d'araignée en trois dimensions.

Après une minute d'expansion, d'ajout d'ombres et de légendes le dessin se stabilisa.

Tony s'accroupit avec précaution en face de son bourreau.

Une maquette holographique du palais d'Asgard les séparait. Lorsque Tony avança un doigt pour l'effleurer, il eut la surprise de sentir un matériau lisse sous ses doigts. Il s'était attendu à voir l'illusion se faner, comme le font les hologrammes.

Loki répondit à sa question muette :

- A l'heure actuelle, c'est ton cerveau que je manipule, et non la réalité. La plupart des gens imaginent que mes illusions naissent du néant et prennent pied dans le monde du vivant, alors qu'elles sont le fruit de mon travail sur la pensée humaine. Tu la ressens car j'ordonne à ton esprit de le faire, et non car elle existe.

- Dommage, murmura Tony, fasciné. Je payerai très cher pour une technologie semblable.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour revenir à la réalité.

- Enfin, si tu me mortes ceci, j'imagine que c'est parce que la solution à notre problème se trouve à Asgard.

- Dans la bibliothèque Sud du douzième étage, l'informa Loki en pointant du doigt le lieu en question. Elle possède plusieurs particularités qui compliquent la récupération des informations…

- Outre le fait qu'elle se situe dans une dimension ou on te recherche pour crime contre l'humanité ?

Un immense serpent jailli des ténèbres sauta à la gorge de Tony, qui tomba à la renverse. Il se releva en se frottant la tête :

- Trop susceptible… Un peu d'humour.

- Je disais donc. Elle n'est accessible qu'aux sorciers capables de projection astrale. Tu ne peux donc pas y entrer en l'état. Il faut que je trouve un subterfuge, car dès lors que les fantômes verront que tu ne m'y suis pas, ils nous tueront tous les deux. Il faudra trouver un moyen d'entrer à Asgard sans être vu d'Heimdall, et de pénétrer le palais en échappant à la garde. Il en est de même pour notre retour. Enfin, la dernière complication mais non la moindre, mettre la main sur l'information qui nous intéresse pourra prendre des heures, voire des jours. Il y a plus de sept-cent-mille ouvrages dans cette bibliothèque.

- Bah et alors, vous n'avez pas un archiviste ? Une petite liste ? Une clé USB avec la clé de tri ?

- Tu verras une fois sur place, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça…

Tony finit à son tour le contenu de son verre.

- Il me faut une armure.

- Non.

Un soupir déchira le silence.

- Loki, sans armure, je suis parfaitement inutile. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je reste un génie philanthrope et caetera. Mais je suis une proie facile.

- J'ai vu.

Le regard assassin de l'ingénieur amusa l'Asgardien.

- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de passer les dix prochains jours à surveiller en permanence que je ne suis pas sur le point de me faire tuer.

- Que proposes-tu ? Que je te laisse retourner à la tour Stark pour récupérer du matériel ?

Le ton était clairement ironique. Tony prit un instant pour réfléchir.

- Je pourrais t'expliquer ou elles sont, celle que je veux et comment l'obtenir.

- Tellement de choses ne vont pas dans cette phrase que je ne sais par où commencer, souleva le dieu moqueur.

- Écoute-moi. On a dix jours pour essayer de nous sortir des emmerdes. J'ai pas spécialement intérêt à nous en causer plus. Aucun des Vengeurs ne remarquera la disparition de l'un de mes prototypes. Ils n'y connaissent rien. Seul JARVIS pourrait poser problème, mais je peux te donner les codes qui le désactiveront.

Cette proposition lui arrachait le cœur. Oh, il n'aurait qu'à changer les algorithmes de sécurité une fois rentré. Mais tout de même, pour le principe… Donner les clés de son antre à l'ennemi... Il étudia l'ennemi en question, songeur.

_Dans quelle galère il m'a embarqué ? Je lui ferais payer. Très cher. Dans le cas ou on survit assez longtemps évidement. _

- C'est d'accord.

L'approbation était si inattendue qu'elle arracha un grognement à l'ingénieur.

Les deux hommes se redressèrent et l'illusion se dissipa. Un napperon en dentelle était apparu sur la table.

- Un napperon, mec ? Ça c'est de ton cerveau, très clairement. Jamais je ne penserais à un truc aussi ridicule. Contiens-toi, parce que c'est vraiment moche, constata Tony avec dégoût.

Loki ne releva pas la remarque. Il contourna la table pour venir se tenir face à son otage. Un de ses longs doigts vint s'appuyer sur le réacteur arc et tapoter le métal.

- Au moindre problème, tête de fer, j'ai bien peur que Mlle Potts passe une mauvaise journée. Et elle risque de ne pas de s'en remettre… Ni physiquement, ni mentalement.

L'avertissement fit passer à Tony l'envie de plaisanter. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent quelques instants du regard.

- Si tu touches à un de ses cheveux, il n'y aura aucun endroit des neuf dimensions ou tu seras en sécurité, le gothique.

La main de Loki quitta la poitrine du milliardaire pour venir enserrer son épaule. Il se pencha vers l'humain, de manière à ce que ses lèvres puissent murmurer à son oreille, d'une voix bien trop calme :

- Les mortels ne devraient pas menacer leurs dieux. Mon imagination ne connaît pas de limites en termes de châtiments. J'apprécierai énormément le spectacle de ton corps soumis à la torture. Cependant, le plaisir que cela m'apporterait ne serait rien comparé à celui de briser ton esprit. Ne me pousse pas à bout.

Il s'éloigna et tapota l'épaule de Tony, comme pour en chasser une poussière.

- Bien, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était. Nous disions ? Ah oui. Les clés de la tour Stark.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre, le prochain très vite. Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos petits mots avec impatience =D**

**Note : si vous vous demandez ce que fabriquent les autres Vengeurs face à la disparition de Tony… Sachez que moi aussi =D pour le moment je n'ai pas spécialement envie de traiter cette question. Si cela se révèle utile pour la suite de l'intrigue, je m'y emploierais =) **

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab**


	7. La fourmilière

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Je vous ai préparé un nouveau chapitre, et le suivant est déjà bien avancé. Vous n'aurez donc techniquement pas trop longtemps à attendre ! J'espère que vous prenez toujours du plaisir à lire cette fiction. Merci pour votre soutien mes petits loups, et à tout de suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** : La fourmilière.**

* * *

_Obscène. Obscène, obscène, obscène._

- Arrêtes ça Lucifer, ou je force le fonctionnement de JARVIS et une tribu de Vengeurs mécontents va venir te botter le …

- Silence, mortel. Ta voix me perturbe.

Tony dut donc se contenter de subir en silence la vision de Loki, fort occupé à essayer l'un de ses prototypes fétiches du moment : les gants à rétro pulsion auto-alimentés.

Il y avait quelque chose de parfaitement obscène à regarder ainsi l'homme qui avait détruit Manhattan ouvrir et fermer la main, le métal s'adaptant parfaitement à chacun de ses mouvements.

- Cela m'ennuie de le reconnaître, mais tu es un artiste, dans ton genre.

_Je rêve ou le sataniste centrifugeur de poussins vient de me faire un compliment ?_

Tony ne répondit pas. Les mots de miel du demi-dieu ne suffiraient pas à lui faire oublier le mauvais moment qu'il vivait à l'heure actuelle. Coincé sur le propre toit de sa tour, épiant la progression de sa Némésis à l'intérieur de ses ateliers, il était obligé de guider Loki pour que celui-ci parvienne à bout des différents systèmes de sécurité.

- Amène la caméra près de la cellule de détection, ordonna le milliardaire alors que Loki se trouvait face à une porte blindée.

Le dispositif de sécurité scanna la pupille de Tony par caméra interposée, avant d'émettre un léger déclic. La porte coulissa, et Loki se coula dans la réserve d'Iron Man.

- On ne se refuse rien, commenta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, déambulant parmi les merveilles de technologie qui hantaient l'atelier.

- Hey, mollo hein, j'ai vu tes appartements à Asgard, t'es mal placé pour me faire la morale !

- Laquelle dois-je prendre ?

Tony avait prévu sa réponse depuis longtemps. Extremis était de loin sa meilleure armure. Avec elle, il pourrait sans difficultés coller une raclé au gothique si besoin.

- N'importe laquelle, mais pas celle du fond. Lors du dernier combat, le multiplicateur de force à été abîmé.

- Et ? S'enquit Loki, visiblement intéressé.

- Et, du coup elle multiplie ma force par deux au lieu de la multiplier par quatre-vingt-seize.

- Mais elle remplit son rôle de boîte de conserve ?

- A priori oui…

- Parfait, on va prendre ça.

Tony râla pour la forme. Intérieurement, il débordait de fierté.

_J'ai dupé le dieu des mensonges, je suis vraiment, vraiment fort. Mais attend une minute… Est-ce que ça fait pas de moi un être pire que tout ?_

Cette réflexion d'une profondeur inquiétante fut interrompue par une cacophonie dans l'oreillette qu'il portait pour communiquer avec Loki. Tony grinça des dents alors que le bruit lui vrillait les tympans. La caméra venait d'être coupée, le privant d'une vision claire sur les événements en cours.

- Arrêtes de casser ma maison !

Un bruit de combat étouffé lui parvint comme simple réponse. Un craquement sinistre retentit et de nouveau, la voix de l'Asgardien s'éleva à travers le micro :

- Tu as une seconde pour m'expliquer la présence de quatre agents du SHIELD dans cette pièce !

Tony se mordilla les lèvres.

- Ils ont probablement mis la tour sous surveillance. D'autres ne vont peut-être pas tarder…

- Humain, je vais te tuer.

- Pour changer. Attend, je vais pirater le système pour détruire les enregistrements. Personne ne saura que c'est toi. Ils s'en douteront juste, mais pas de preuves. Tu ferais bien de partir maintenant.

Tony s'attela à la tâche, sur le petit ordinateur prévu pour l'occasion.

Il n'est pas difficile de détourner des systèmes de sécurité lorsque l'on en est le concepteur.

- Ça me fait mal au cœur… Qu'est ce que tu fais encore, interrogea-t-il, alors qu'un nouveau vrombissement lui parvenait.

La voix qui lui répondit à travers l'oreillette avait la froideur de Jotunheim.

- Une promenade.

- C'est pas le moment de se toucher !

- Ne soit-pas trop pressé de mon retour, car quelqu'un va devoir subir mon mécontentement…

Ayant fait irruption au cœur du système informatique de la tour Stark, Tony put prendre le contrôle des caméras de sécurité. Il programma la destruction des données, et assista au spectacle. Il faut dire qu'observer un Loki courant dans les couloirs, chargé d'une armure et se débarrassant d'agents du SHIELD comme de vulgaires moustiques se révélait une prestation fort rare.

Alors que le demi-dieu s'élançait à travers les étages, Tony referma vivement l'ordinateur et s'approcha de l'accès.

Dix secondes plus tard, un Asgardien furieux débarquait sur le toit et saisissait l'humain par la manche.

Un estomac en moins plus tard, ils atterrissaient en plein milieu de leur chambre à l'hôtel des quatre vents.

A peine arrivés, Loki expédia l'armure sur le canapé comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple coton-tige, et saisit brusquement l'ingénieur par le col.

- C'était quoi, ça, homme de fer !

Le cœur au bord des lèvres et la vision toujours perturbé par la téléportation, Tony organisa au mieux sa réponse :

- Pouvais pas savoir… Débiles du SHIELD… Nick Fury le fleuriste…

- Tu as une seconde pour me donner une explication plus claire que ça.

Tony se dégagea à grand peine de l'emprise adverse, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ces débiles du SHIELD allaient envahir MA tour suite à MA disparition. Et puis, pas la peine d'en faire un plat, on s'en est bien sortis, ajouta-t-il en caressant du regard sa plus belle invention qui gisait non loin. Le résultat n'est pas trop mal.

- Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu considères le fait de tuer neufs agents du SHIELD comme un résultat « pas trop mal ».

La remarque, cinglante, réduisit l'ingénieur au silence.

_Loki avait raison. Pourquoi Loki avait-il raison ? Depuis quand c'était lui qui se souciait des pertes humaines ?_

- Tu les as tué ?

- Evidement, ils m'avaient vu.

Un profond silence les sépara.

- Désolé.

- Pas autant que moi.

Tony s'écroula sur le lit, l'arrête du nez pincée entre deux doigts.

_La probabilité que je doive cambrioler ma propre tour, pour voler mon armure ? La probabilité pour que je m'excuse auprès de Loki ? La probabilité qu'il s'inquiète plus de vies humaines que moi ?_

Un sentiment de profond mal-être l'envahit. Sentiment renforcé par l'ultime réflexion du dieu moqueur :

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, après tout. C'est comme à l'époque ou tu vendais des armes : tant que ce n'est pas toi qui te salis les mains, ca ne compte pas, c'est ça ?

Tony n'eut pas le courage de répondre.

* * *

- Lorsque tu as essayé de conquérir la terre, énonça-t-il enfin après dix minutes de mutisme, Thor est venu me parler. Il a pris ta défense. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait te comprendre, mais pas te pardonner.

Loki paraissait avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme. Son absence de réaction encouragea Tony à poursuivre.

- Pour m'expliquer, il avait fait une métaphore… Vous autres, Asgardiens, vivez des milliers d'années. A vos yeux, notre existence est fugace, et nos prétentions ridicules. Un peu comme les humains regardent des fourmis s'agiter vainement sous leurs pieds. Thor m'a dit « mon frère est un humain, et cette ville une fourmilière »

- Mon frère n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il veut bien le laisser croire, rétorqua Loki. Admettons que toi, mortel, ton objectif soit un pommier au milieu d'un champ. Pour le rejoindre, tu dois traverser un terrain ou les fourmis ont élu domicile. Tu va y aller, écrasant les ouvrières et tout un tas d'autres insectes au passage, estimant que ton objectif est bien plus important que leurs vies éphémères. En fait, il est même probable que tu ne te poses pas la question. Que tu n'y fasses pas attention. Connais-tu beaucoup d'humains qui renonceraient à leurs objectifs pour épargner une poignée d'insectes ? Il s'agit de la même chose pour les Asgardien envers les autres races.

- Pourtant Thor protège la terre et ses habitants…

- Je suis sur qu'il existe parmi les mortels des hommes qui défendent les fourmis.

_Pas faux. Ça voudrait dire que moi aussi, j'oublie de considérer la vie humaine ? Je me crois à ce point supérieur ?_

Le poids sur les épaules de Tony, loin de se dissiper, lui donna une forte envie de Cognac.

- Si nous ne sommes que des insectes, pourquoi regrettes-tu la mort de ces agents ?

- Je ne prends pas particulièrement de plaisir à tuer, surtout lorsque cela est parfaitement inutile.

L'heure qui suivi fut loin d'être joyeuse. Lorsque Tony émergea enfin de sa méditation, une cheminée se dessinait dans un coin de la pièce.

- L'étape suivante ? interrogea le milliardaire.

Loki installa quelques bûches dans la cheminée et vint s'asseoir sur son fauteuil fétiche, bientôt rejoint par son nouvel allié. Le feu pris tranquillement, et émis des craquements qui réchauffèrent un peu l'atmosphère glaciale. Le Jotun croisa les bras, attendant patiemment que Tony fasse un sort à la bouteille de Cognac. La tension un peu retombée, l'aîné prit la parole :

- Déjà entendu parler de projection astrale ?

- Vaguement.

- Tu as le droit à la version résumé, car nous sommes pressés. La bibliothèque dans laquelle nous nous rendrons n'est pas matérielle. Les corps ne peuvent s'y rendre.

- Ca va être pratique…

- Silence. Seul l'esprit est capable d'y voyager. Si cela n'est pas un problème pour ma part – la dissociation du corps et de l'âme est une chose assez basique-, vous autres, stupides créatures, ne possédez pas naturellement cette capacité.

- Tu veux séparer mon âme de mon corps ? tu veux faire de moi un Horcruxe ? C'est mort !

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Avant de nous rendre à Asgard, donc, nous allons devoir trouver de quoi te permettre le voyage…

Le sourire mauvais qui flottait désormais sur les lèvres de Loki n'augurait rien de bon.

- Ce sera douloureux. Et terrifiant. Et probablement addictif.

Tony finit son verre plus vite que prévu.

- Un peu comme toi.

Tony réalisa un peu tard l'étrangeté de sa dernière remarque.

_Je viens de dire à Loki qu'il est addictif ? Misère, c'est le début d'un bon vieux syndrome de Stockholm ou quoi ?_

Pour couper court à toute remarque sarcastique, il ajouta avec empressement :

- Rien ne sera jamais plus pénible que ces soixante-douze dernières heures.

Loki se redressa et s'étira, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui léchaient désormais l'âtre.

- N'en soit pas si sûr…

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Si vous êtes sages, la suite très bientôt =)**

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab. **


	8. La Provence

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Tinette ne pourra qu'être d'accord avec ça : il est très court… Mais bon, chez moi on dit que c'est pas taille qui compte, et le suivant sera beaucoup plus long. J'aurais préféré équilibrer, mais ça ne me permettait pas de couper proprement, donc voilà :p**

**Et puis de toute façon, vous êtes Mes Cobayes, et pas l'inverse, donc Vous subissez mes expériences, mouahaha…**

**Erm.**

**Excusez-moi ='(**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La Provence**

* * *

-Loki… Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ?

Le regard mi intrigué mi agacé que lui renvoya le demi-dieu encouragea Tony à poursuivre.

- C'est quand même tendancieux : toi, moi, dans un champ de lavande dans le Sud de la France… Il ne manque plus qu'on se prenne la main et qu'on court au ralenti.

Au grand désappointement de l'Ingénieur, aucune réflexion cynique ne survint.

Ils marchaient depuis quinze bonnes minutes à travers les parterres violacés, sous un magnifique soleil de moi d'août.

- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, mortel. Je regrette de devoir le partager avec toi. Si tu ouvres encore la bouche une seule fois, je m'arrange pour que ce soit la dernière chose que tu fasses de ta triste vie.

- Gnagnagna…

Voila quelques temps déjà que les légendaires menaces du dieu moqueur ne produisaient plus l'effet escompté sur Tony. Il faut dire que suite à l'incident de la tour Stark, les deux hommes avaient passé quatre jours complets ensemble, enfermés dans leur chambre de l'hôtel des quatre vents. La vie en communauté n'était pas chose aisée, encore moins pour les deux énergumènes. Afin de rendre l'atmosphère supportable, des concessions étaient nées dans chacun des deux camps. Les échanges piquants n'en demeuraient pas moins quotidiens.

- Ca va ma poule, tu stresses pas trop ? L'échéance des fantômes est dans trois jours, et nous on se fait un week end romantique ? Depuis quand t'aimes les champs de fleurs, d'abord ?

Un long soupir déchira la poitrine de Loki, qui stoppa brusquement sa progression. Un vif demi-tour le colla face à face à un Tony surpris, qui manqua de peu de le percuter.

L'improbabilité de la situation sauta de nouveau aux yeux de l'ingénieur.

_Je me ballade avec le pire salopard des neufs dimensions dans un champ de lavande en Provence. NORMAL._

- La beauté réveille mon instinct protecteur. Soit-en heureux, car c'est la raison pour laquelle je m'emploie à t'empêcher de te faire tuer.

Il fallut cinq secondes à l'esprit de Tony pour remettre la phrase à l'endroit et en tirer les bonnes conclusions.

_C'est moi ou Il vient de me draguer ? Ouvertement ?_

Le silence stupéfait dû pleinement satisfaire Loki, qui se remit en marche l'air profondément satisfait.

Il avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de faire taire l'insupportable mortel. Il saurait s'en souvenir.

Tony lui emboîta le pas, songeur. Les avertissements de Thor au sujet de son frère lui revinrent. L'héritier au trône les avait prévenu, lors de la tentative de son cadet de conquérir Midgard.

_« La plus fidèle arme de mon frère est son éloquence. Ses mots détruisent, désunissent, sèment la discorde… Mais ils peuvent également guérir, adoucir, endormir la méfiance. Ses mensonges peuvent séduire hommes et femmes, ne vous laissez pas corrompre… »_

- Ahah, très drôle, finit-il par lâcher. Je croyais que tu me maintenais en vie pour m'utiliser comme otage ?

Loki soupira. L'efficacité de cette technique pour réduire la fourmi au silence était visiblement d'une durée très limitée.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

- Arrêtes voir, railla l'Ingénieur, je vais finir par craindre un viol.

Sans arrêter sa progression, l'Asgardien rétorqua :

- Désolé de te décevoir, mortel, mais le viol ne fais pas partie des crimes que je commets. J'aime que les gens me supplient, vois-tu, alors soit rassuré : j'attendrais que tu sois consentant.

- Que… Hein ?

_Super sens de la répartie, mon pote. Essayes encore, tu peux faire mieux._

- C'est censé me rassurer_ ?_

_Mais OH MON DIEU c'est ça que t'appelles mieux ? Le niveau est déplorable ! Ressaisis-toi, mec! _

Se souvenant d'une phrase qu'avait prononcée Loki à son encontre quelques jours auparavant, l'ingénieur ajouta, un peu tard :

- Tellement de choses ne vont pas dans cette phrase que je ne sais par où commencer !

- Eh bien ne commence pas, conclut Loki, l'esprit ailleurs.

Une petite cabane venait de se révéler au détour d'un bosquet, mettant fin à la conversation. En quelques foulées à travers les lavandes odorantes, les deux hommes rejoignirent la minuscule habitation.

Loki y entra sans frapper.

Une femme entre deux âges, assise à même le sol couvert d'aiguilles de pin, tressait une couronne de fleurs.

Des étagères en bois s'enroulaient tout autour des murs et de nombreux coffres parfaitement agencés occupaient tout l'espace de la cabane.

La fraîcheur des lieux était appréciable, surtout après avoir passé une demi-heure à avancer parmi les herbes en plein soleil.

L'odeur qui régnait ici était entêtante ; subtil mélange de jasmin, de camphre et d'encens. Les épaules de Tony se relâchèrent imperceptiblement.

La jeune femme ne se leva pas, mais les accueillit de quelques mots chaleureux, sans pour autant cesser son ouvrage.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Messire.

Loki dégrafa sa cape et la plia soigneusement avant de la déposer sur un coffre. Il tendit ensuite une main bienveillante vers l'humaine, qui l'accepta de bonne grâce.

Après l'avoir aidé à se relever, il baisa le bout de ses doigts, le buste légèrement incliné.

- Trop à mon goût, en effet, Dame Ariane.

- Vil flatteur.

- Que puis-je pour vous êtes agréable ?

- Je cherche de l'essence Grise. Je n'ai malheureusement plus accès à mes réserves personnelles…

Dame Ariane acquiesça distraitement. Ses yeux se tournèrent alors ver le corps de l'ingénieur, ignoré jusqu'à présent. Elle s'approcha, palpa la peau de son visage et de ses bras avant de prendre son pouls.

_J'ai l'impression d'être un bout de viande._

- Quatre milligrammes devraient suffire.

- Je m'en remets à votre bon conseil. Ce sera sa première fois.

- Deux, alors.

- Il est habitué aux substances de ce genre…

Tony ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre.

- Deux, tout de même. N'oubliez pas de la mélanger avec un sang puissant. Le vôtre, par exemple…

- Quand pensez-vous… ?

Ariane sourit, libérant Tony pour se diriger vers une étagère non loin.

- Vous me savez parfaitement incapable de vous faire attendre.

Loki ignora royalement le regard moqueur que lui lançait le milliardaire.

- Que souhaitez-vous pour votre dédommagement ? demanda le Jotün, alors qu'une petite bourse en peau quittait les mains d'Ariane pour rejoindre les siennes.

- N'attendez pas trop avant de me visiter, la prochaine fois. Et nous serons quittes.

* * *

- Quel séducteur.

- Ne soit pas jaloux, mortel. Je t'apprendrai.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de toi… Proportionnellement à notre durée de vie, je suis sûr que mon tableau de chasse est plus impressionnant que le tien !

- Ca, c'est indéniable.

Ils restèrent un instant immobile sur le pas de la maisonnette, baignés par l'air Provençal et le soleil d'août. Le crissement régulier des cigales au loin était de loin le son le plus apaisant au monde.

- Je pourrais rester ici toute la semaine, avoua Tony à regret.

- Moi aussi. Rentrons.

* * *

**Voilà pour vous. La suite très prochainement =D**

**(J'ai craqué pour le coup de la Provence, désolée. C'est le manque de vacances, ça...)**

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**


	9. Voyage

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, tout chaud sorti de mon cerveau ( Erk.)**

**Il est plus long que le dernier, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**( J'ai été impressionnée de voir que la moitié de mes lecteurs vient de Provence xD Bande de veinards ='( )**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Voyage.**

* * *

- Es-tu prêt ?

Tony grimaça. Le demi-dieu avait eu la gentillesse de le prévenir : leur voyage à Asgard serait désagréable. Mais, au moins, il avait sa boîte de conserve, là, dans une toute petite mallette. De quoi donner du fil à retordre à ceux qui se mettraient en travers de leur chemin.

Les longs doigts enveloppèrent son épaule, et la désormais coutumière sensation d'être arraché à son corps le submergea.

Tony commençait à avoir une certaine expérience de la téléportation, aussi désagréable soit-elle.

Sauf que l'arrivée, ce jour là, fut bien plus compliquée que lors des essais précédant.

Une pression écrasante vida l'air de ses poumons. Un froid glacial brula son visage, alors qu'un voile noir recouvrait ses yeux.

D'une pensée, il ordonna à l'armure de venir le protéger. Le virus extremis stockait la gaine dorée dans ses cavités osseuses, et les plaques rouges vinrent s'articuler autour de lui, déplacées par électromagnétisme.

En un instant, le casque vint recouvrir le visage de l'ingénieur pour le protéger des éléments extérieurs. Il fallut un instant à Tony pour comprendre que la sensation de brulure sur sa peau n'était autre que le contact d'eau gelée.

Malgré les reflexes prodigieux d'extremis, qui lui offrait suffisamment d'oxygène pour respirer convenablement, sa vision demeurait parfaitement noire et ses muscles engourdis.

Il se sentit traîné vers le haut, alors que son corps entier protestait contre le violent traitement subit. S'il n'avait pas été engoncé dans une armure, il aurait coulé à pic, les membres parcourus de convulsions.

Une lumière apparut au loin. Un simple rai jaunâtre, et il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour que sa vision perdre de son flou.

L'armure creva la surface de l'eau, et le casque disparut instantanément. Tony inspira une grande goulée d'air frais, se frottant les yeux pour en chasser l'eau résiduelle.

Loki le maintenait toujours à la surface, lui-même visiblement peu perturbé par leur étrange voyage. Il entraîna Tony vers l'extrémité de ce qui apparaissait comme un lac souterrain, et ils se hissèrent sur la berge de pierre noire. Tony toussa, observant Loki essorer ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Ouah, c'était violent. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu, enfoiré, j'aurais mis mon armure tout de suite !

- je voulais voir son fonctionnement. Et je t'avais dit que ce serait violent…

- Pour une fois, j'aurais préféré que tu me mentes…

Le sourire carnassier qui lui répondit réchauffa étrangement l'âme de Tony. Le dieu moqueur semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa superbe, ravi d'être de retour chez-lui.

- Alors c'est Asgard ? C'est décevant ! s'écria Tony avant de se redresser pour découvrir les lieux.

Ils avaient atterris en plein milieu d'un immense lac cerné par des galeries souterraines. De nombreux courants d'air balayaient l'endroit, et Tony remercia son brillant cerveau d'avoir incorporé un régulateur de température à Extremis.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Loki, celui-ci était déjà parfaitement sec, et ses vêtements agencés comme s'il sortait de chez le tailleur.

_Tricheur._

- Il est peu d'endroits qui échappent à la surveillance d'Heimdall… Mais il est peu d'impossibilités qui me résistent. Aucune, pour être honnête.

- Après les champs de lavande, les lacs souterrains… Ca ne s'améliore pas !

Loki indiqua du doigt l'un des boyaux qui s'élevait vers la surface. Il tapota l'épaule métallique du milliardaire.

- Ravi de voir que tu as retrouvé ton humour. Une bonne dose de cynisme nous sera sans doute utile…

* * *

- Je comprends pas, si on peux y aller avec juste notre âme, pourquoi on y va pas depuis ici ?!

- Ce serait trop facile, mon cher mortel. Ma main doit être en contact du sceau, qui se trouve au palais, sans quoi nos âmes seront disloquées par un Gardien millénaire avant que nous n'ayons pu faire quoique ce soit.

- J'aime ta manière d'être rassurant.

Il est difficile de concevoir qu'on puisse tenir une discussion aussi animée en chuchotant ; pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Tony essayait de faire passer tout son sarcasme dans ses murmures, mais le résultat escompté était plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

Il faut dire que la discrétion était de mise.

L'étrange duo avait rejoint les appartements de Loki, seul endroit du palais ou il était possible de se téléporter. Ils y avaient ensuite patiemment attendu la nuit, jouant aux échecs pour s'occuper et chasser les pensées sombres. Une fois que le palais tout entier était allé se coucher, silencieux, ils se glissèrent hors des appartements princiers.

Rejoindre l'étage des bibliothèques constituait la première petite difficulté ; il fallait éviter les nombreuses sentinelles, gardiennes du savoir Asgardien.

Heureusement, se promener aux côtés d'un puissant sorcier possède certains avantages. Le fascinant don d'hypnose dont disposait Loki leur fut utile plus d'une fois, et une dizaine de gardes finirent leurs nuits dans des placards à balais.

Tony survolait le marbre des couloirs, terriblement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son armure fétiche.

En plus, il pouvait flotter quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, et ainsi faire exactement la même taille que le gothique. Une maigre victoire, mais une victoire quand même.

Tout semblait se dérouler à merveille lorsqu'une alarme retentit, déchirant le silence de son hurlement strident.

Les deux hommes se figèrent au milieu du couloir, estomaqués.

- Merde, on s'est fait repérer ?

Un pli qui marquait une profonde réflexion barra le visage du sorcier. Sa décision fut vite prise :

- Nous sommes allés trop loin pour arrêter maintenant. On continue ?

- On continue !

D'un commun accord, ils s'élancèrent à l'assaut du couloir, désireux de se mettre à couvert au plus vite.

Alors que les premiers curieux, dérangés dans leur sommeil, passaient la tête par l'embrasure de leurs portes, les deux hommes se plaquèrent contre le mur d'une alcôve, le souffle court.

Tony se remémora rapidement le plan des lieux, estimant leur objectif final à cinq minutes de course.

- Mon frère est ici, gronda soudainement Loki.

- Comment tu… ?

- Il y est, c'est tout. Il semblerait que je sois finalement obligé de le tuer…

- Ohla, doucement !

Tony saisit son collègue par la manche alors que celui-ci esquissait un pas hors de leur abri temporaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, on est pas venus pour ça !

Le regard noir que lui renvoya le prince d'Asgard ne fut pas suffisant pour dissuader Tony de relâcher sa proie.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de le tuer, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Maintenant qu'elle se présente à moi, je ne commettrai pas la même erreur. Les fantômes peuvent attendre.

D'un mouvement sec, il se dégagea de l'emprise du milliardaire.

Tony réfléchit une demi-seconde.

La situation lui échappait. Une fois de plus, tout semblait hors de son contrôle, et il se contentait d'observer, spectateur passif, les prémices de sa propre mort.

- Non.

La simplicité de la réponse, exprimée d'une voix calme et posée, surprit le Jotun.

De toute sa hauteur, il toisa l'humain, menaçant.

- Non ?

- Non. Tu ne tueras personne. On va à cette putain de bibliothèque, on prend l'info, et on repart. Et c'est tout.

- Et tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ? Rétorqua l'impérieuse voix que Tony commençait à bien connaître.

- Oui.

Loki ne lui offrit qu'un grognement méprisant, de nouveau prêt à quitter leur abri.

Tony ne s'accorda pas un instant de plus pour analyse la situation ; de toute la puissance d'extremis, il se jeta sur son adversaire, l'encastrant presque contre le mur de pierres blanches.

- Que crois-tu faire, stupide créature ? Gronda Loki, refermant ses mains sur les poignets qui le maintenaient plaqué à l'alcôve.

_Excellente question mon pote. Mais il est hors de question que tu ailles tenter de tuer ce bon vieux Thor. On a d'autres problèmes plus urgents._

Un brouhaha s'amplifiait à chaque seconde, mélange angoissant d'alarme, de choc de ferraille et de bruits de course dans les couloirs. De toute évidence, la garde venait vers eux.

C'est au moment ou Loki le projeta à son tour contre le mur d'en face que le Vengeur se souvint des propos de Thor.

_« … constitution Asgardienne, 40 fois plus dense que celle des humains… »_

_Peut-être, mais j'ai extremis, mon pote. On lutte à armes égales._

- Tu va payer cet affront…

Ecrasé par une poigne de fer contre les parois voûtées, Tony lutta pour reprendre l'avantage.

Loki, partagé entre rage et triomphe, laissa un sourire victorieux s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

_Charismatique, le Jotun._

_Nom de dieu Tony, c'est carrément déplacé comme pensée _!

Le visage de l'Asgardien, à moins d'un centimètre du sien, exprimait un étrange mélange d'émotions. Cette proximité physique avait un fascinant goût de déjà-vu ; la dernière fois que Tony s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, il avait observé, impuissant, le demi-dieu l'étouffer de ses mains. Souvenir peu reluisant.

Si, aujourd'hui, Loki n'avait pas l'air d'avoir prévu le moindre étranglement, sa fureur n'en était pas moins inquiétante. Les mots, prononcés d'une voix de velours, parvinrent aux oreilles de l'ingénieur :

- Qu'est ce que tu va bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ?

Tony le fusilla du regard, alors qu'une pensée se formulait toute seule dans son esprit.

_Je pourrais t'embrasser, connard._

Tony n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage à l'incongruité de cette réflexion : un martèlement régulier les tira de leur petit affrontement égoïste. La garde venait de débarquer dans le couloir. La pression sur extremis se relâcha alors que Loki le libérait.

_Attend, je viens vraiment de penser ce que je viens de penser ? C'est pas le moment, là !On se recentre : il faut ramener l'autre abruti à la raison !_

- Écoute mon pote, t'es peut-être dépressif à tendance suicidaire, mais moi j'ai pas envie de mourir. Alors on s'en tient au plan initial, et tu régleras tes comptes avec Thor sur ton temps libre personnel !

L'espace d'une seconde, il y crut vraiment. L'Asgardien allait retrouver un semblant de bon sens, tout se passerait bien. Il en fut convaincu.

Puis Mjollnir vint s'encastrer dans le mur, à quelques centimètres d'eux.

* * *

_C'était quoi ça tout à l'heure ? C'est le manque, les hormones ? J'ai vraiment, pendant un infime instant, envisagé de… ? RHAAAAAA je veux mourir ! Nous sommes dans la galère la plus profonde, et moi je me pose des questions de collégiens._

_Je suis un vrai con._

- Je suis heureux que tu finisses par t'en rendre compte.

Tony se morigéna. Avait-il vraiment dit ceci à voix haute ?

_Juste la dernière phrase, par pitié._

- Ôte-moi cet air réjoui de ta face, emo pré pubère. Notre situation est loin d'être reluisante.

L'affrontement avait tourné court. En fait, il n'y avait pour ainsi dire pas eu d'affrontement.

Loki s'était rendu. Et son regard menaçant avait enjoint Tony à faire de même. Thor avait, sans grande volonté, jeté les deux intrus au fond d'une geôle. Ils y croupissaient désormais depuis une bonne demi-heure. On avait sommé Tony de se défaire de son armure, et extremis, parfaitement rangée dans sa mallette, était hors de portée et sous bonne garde.

- Approches.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Tony s'exécuta. De toute façon, la situation pouvait difficilement empirer.

L'ingénieur se traîna jusqu'à son complice, et se laissa glisser à côté de lui le long du mur.

Loki poursuivit, à voix basse :

- Cette geôle est la seule, dans tout Asgard, capable de retenir un sorcier de mon niveau.

- C'est pas de bol…

- Au contraire. Tu te doutes bien que dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, je me suis aménagé une porte de sortie…

Tony ne put retenir un sourire.

_Enfoiré de génie._

- Le sceau dont je te parlais, qui doit nous permettre de rejoindre la bibliothèque…

- Oui ?

- C'est la pierre qui est dans ton dos.

Tony le gratifia d'un coup de poing à l'épaule avant de murmurer, avec toute la violence possible en de telles circonstances :

- Ca faisait partie du plan dès le début ? T'aurais pu me prévenir !

- Beaucoup moins drôle…

Tony l'étudia un instant.

_Cet homme est taré._

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu manques cruellement de subtilité ; Thor aurait deviné mes intentions rien qu'en t'observant.

- Je suis impressionné.

Loki apprécia le compliment d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu es prêt, mortel ?

- Et comment.

Une pointe d'appréhension grésillait dans son estomac, mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Discrètement, et après s'être assuré qu'aucun garde ne déambulait dans le couloir, Loki se saisit de la petite bourse en peau dissimulée dans les replis de sa cape. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement, et saupoudra les précieux cristaux blancs sur l'extrémité de son index.

- Quand tu veux.

Tony marqua un temps d'hésitation.

- Tu crois que je vais te sucer le doigt ? Tu rêves, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'existe aucune dimension ou cette scène se produit ! Même dans un mauvais porno !

Loki haussa une épaule, fataliste :

- C'est toi qui vois…

Tony se remémora vaguement les paroles de Dame Ariane.

- Et si j'ingère ça sans la partie hémoglobine ?

- Tu perds la raison et ton âme déambule dans les limbes à tout jamais.

Tony le fusilla du regard.

- La vache, c'est rude !

- Je n'y peux rien, mortel. Profites, ce sera probablement la seule fois de ta vie ou tu pourras me faire saigner sans risquer de subir mon courroux. Si tu préfères, je l'étale sur ma gorge et tu me mords sensuellement comme…

- STOP. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en entendre plus, l'interrompit Tony.

Le célèbre sourire vainqueur s'installa sur le visage de Loki alors que sa victime rendait les armes.

A peine la substance en contact avec sa langue, Tony crut sa tête sur le point d'exploser.

C'était comme si chaque fragment de son être cherchait à se séparer des autres.

Il s'agissait une douleur comme jamais il n'en avait ressentie ; pas une peine physique, mais la plus insidieuse des souffrances mentales.

Il voulut parler, mais sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge. La panique dilata ses pupilles, et sa main s'accrocha au bras de Loki, à la recherche du moindre secours.

Il se sentit glisser le long du mur, et devina que l'Asgardien le rattrapait.

- Tout va bien, mon ami, viens par là…

Alors que son champ de vision s'étrécissait, ses autres sens s'aiguisaient. Il entendait son propre souffle, erratique, et celui de son compagnon, profond et régulier. Il entendait les battements de son cœur. De leurs cœurs. La pulsation du sang dans leurs veines. C'était assourdissant, douloureux et terriblement captivant.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit Loki l'attirer contre lui. L'inconscience l'appelait avec brutalité. Une main se glissa dans son dos et enserra son épaule ; Loki le maintenait fermement, alors que son corps commençait de faiblir. Une autre main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux ; il sentit sa tête venir se déposer comme d'elle-même sur l'épaule de son allié.

Le contact brûlant, les mots de miel et la ferme étreinte de l'Asgardien achevèrent de le faire plonger vers le néant :

- Fais de beaux rêves, mon doux ami…

* * *

**Voilà pour vous ! Rendez vous très bientôt pour découvrir la bibliothèque Astrale.**

**J'annonce, il y aura un lemon soft dans le prochain chapitre … Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous en sommes encore très tôt dans la relation qui unit nos deux énergumènes, alors je vous laisse imaginer les circonstances qui peuvent bien mener à un tel résultat =D**

**Faites moi rire xD**

**La bise,**

**Laukaz.**


	10. Pour la science

**Bonjour mes chers Cobayes,**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. ( Ben oui c'est vrai quoi, je vous raconte ma vie mais je vous demande jamais la vôtre. Voilà qui est fait.)**

**Le titre de ce chapitre représente ma réplique préférée depuis… que j'ai six ans. Elle me permet de justifier à peu près n'importe quoi. Je vous la prête, si vous voulez, essayez-là, elle fonctionne dans toutes les circonstances !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Pour la science.**

* * *

Lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux, on l'avait installé sur un fauteuil de cuir tellement confortable qu'il n'eut qu'une envie : s'y rendormir.

- Alors, tête de fer, que te dit ton côté scientifique ? Cette nouvelle expérience est-elle à ton goût ?

Tony analysa la situation. Ou plutôt, il tenta d'analyser. Ses pensées naviguaient dans une brume cotonneuse. Il peinait à focaliser son attention. Si son champ de vision s'était étréci, l'ensemble de ses autres sens demeuraient particulièrement aiguisés. La voix du demi-dieu résonnait dans son cerveau.

- Ou sommes-nous ? Parvint-il à articuler. Ca ne ressemble pas à une bibliothèque.

Pour cause, le lieu tenait plutôt du salon privatif, meublé avec une élégance sobre et faiblement éclairé pour renvoyer une ambiance intimiste.

- Patience, mortel. Ce n'est que l'antichambre. Ton âme est doucement en train de se séparer de ton enveloppe charnelle. La drogue t'aide à supporter cette opération.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas réellement ici ?

- Bien sûr que non. A l'heure actuelle, ton corps dort à côté du mien dans une geôle sinistre. Ton âme, elle, vagabonde on ne sait trop ou…J'aime autant te prévenir : tout ce qui arrive à ton âme est répercuté sur ton corps. Si tu meurs ici, tu ne te réveilleras pas en prison, mais en enfer…

- Charmant, grinça l'ingénieur.

De toutes les substances illicites qu'il avait eu l'occasion de consommer, l'essence grise était de loin la plus incroyable. Il était désormais incapable de maintenir une pensée cohérente plus de quelques secondes. Ce lâcher prise absolu était à la fois agréable et effrayant. Loki semblait s'en amuser et vint s'asseoir délicatement sur l'accoudoir.

- Tu apprécies ?

- Peux pas dire…

Le Jotun, par jeu, effleura du bout des doigts le poignet de Tony. A ce contact, la peau se hérissa, parcourue de frisson.

- Je peux t'aider à pousser cette expérience à ce paroxysme, si tu le souhaites…

- Que… ?

Avant d'avoir pu aligner trois mots dotés de sens, Tony vit une main se tendre vers lui, dans une invitation muette. Loki s'était paré de son éternel sourire énigmatique.

Tony accepta la main tendue, hésitant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de…

- C'est pour la science, mortel.

_Pour la science. Ouais, ça me semble pas mal comme raison._

Une seconde plus tard, sans savoir comment il avait pu arriver là, Tony se retrouvait projeté sur un lit drapé de noir.

Des mains froides glissaient sous ses vêtements, caressaient sa peau, s'approchaient dangereusement de…

-Loki qu'est-ce que tu fous, s'étrangla l'ingénieur, retrouvant brusquement l'usage de sa voix.

- Détend toi un peu, pour une fois, et profite. Vois ça d'un point de vue rationnel si ça te plaît... Tu n'as rien à faire, et rien à perdre. Je te l'ai dit, je t'aide simplement à vivre l'instant jusqu'au bout.

Tony se redressa sur un coude, tentant de repousser le Jotun dans un réflexe machinal.

Sa chemise n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir abandonnée au pied du lit, et les longs doigts se plaquèrent sur son sternum pour le maintenir couché. Les morsures qui meurtrissaient sa gorge lui procuraient un plaisir insoupçonnés, décuplé par l'essence grise. Un simulacre de rébellion agita un instant ses pensées embrumées.

- Loki arrêtes ça !

Toujours fermement maintenu contre les draps, Tony sentit la bouche divine déposer une ligne de baisers le long de son ventre. Un murmure lui parvint :

- Je te l'ai dit, mortel, je ne suis pas un monstre. Si tu prononces encore le moindre mot, quel qu'il soit, je m'arrêterais.

Cette situation était tout à fait irréaliste et, en toute sincérité, pas aussi déplaisante qu'elle aurait dû l'être. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il s'était contraint au silence, fuyant le regard moqueur. Les doigts glacés s'attardaient sur son ventre, ôtèrent sa ceinture. Loki mordait ses lèvres, léchait sa peau, embrassait son torse. Lorsque la bouche de son amant descendit plus bas encore, Tony crut que son cerveau allait exploser. Il sentit l'air lui manquer brusquement, alors que mille sensations décuplées inondaient son esprit.

-Lo…

Mais ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge, coupées nettes par la voix de sa conscience :

_« Ta gueule, Tony. Pour une fois, ferme ta gueule. »_

* * *

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, la bouche sèche et très largement désorienté. En proie à la panique, il peina à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était exactement dans la même position que lorsque son esprit abandonnait son corps, dans la prison d'Asgard : affalé sur l'épaule de Loki. Il se redressa avec une certaine brusquerie et en grognant, gêné.

Visiblement, ce rêve - il pria un instant que c'en soit bien un - avait eu un effet bien réel sur une certaine partie de son anatomie... Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Qu'est ce qui appartenait au rêve, à la drogue, à la réalité ? Il se leva, confus, dans une pâle tentative de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Une fois debout, la splendeur des lieux le frappa de plein fouet.

Devant lui, une seule et unique allée s'étirait jusqu'à perte de vue. Le dôme gigantesque semblait creusé d'un seul bloc, et des milliers de rayonnages avaient été sculptés à même la pierre. Des dizanes de milliers d'ouvrages s'y bousculaient, de toutes tailles et toutes formes. Des échelles en bois noueux s'élançaient à l'assaut des étagères minérales, jusqu'à plus de trente mètres de hauteur.

Un certain vertige envahit Tony. Chacun de ses pas résonnait dans l'immense couloir.

L'ensemble était baigné d'une pâle lueur mauve, qui n'avait aucune source visible et semblait émaner de partout à la fois.

- Bienvenu dans la bibliothèque astrale, tête de fer. Comment c'est passé ton voyage ?

Tony palpa sa peau, surpris du contact réaliste.

- Ça va, éluda-t-il. Pourquoi je peux ressentir alors qu'il n'y a que mon âme ici ?

- Ne pas ressentir te rendrait-fou. Ton âme compense l'étrangeté de la situation en créant des sensations. Fais attention, si tu meurs ici…

- Je sais, je meurs là-bas répondit-il machinalement.

Loki haussa un sourcil intrigué.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Tony le fusilla du regard.

- C'est toi qui me l'as dit… en quelques sortes. Bon, on commence ?

Fuyant clairement cette conversation, Tony s'approcha du premier rayonnage. Il sentit Loki se glisser dans son dos et murmurer à son oreille, moqueur :

- Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce dont tu as rêvé cette nuit, mortel. Les rêves d'essence grise sont réputés être particulièrement révélateurs des peurs et des envies les plus profondément enfouies dans l'inconscient humain...

Tony garda le silence alors que le demi-dieu se dirigeait vers le registre millénaire trônant sur un autel de marbre en plein centre de l'allée.

Tony Stark possédait un caractère têtu.

Vraiment, têtu.

Et fier. Et orgueilleux.

Malheureusement, cette juxtaposition de traits de caractère n'était pas toujours une combinaison heureuse.

Surtout pour sa survie.

Il donnait volontiers son adresse personnelle à ses pires ennemis, tournait en dérision la moindre situation sérieuse, et surtout, surtout ; il détestait qu'on lui dicte sa conduite.

Il détestait particulièrement que le bon sens lui dicte sa conduite.

Or, le bon sens et la raison étaient intransigeants à ce sujet : avoir des relations sexuelles avec un ennemi, c'est mauvais pour ton espérance de vie.

Et Tony, fidèle à lui-même, se comportait comme le gamin rebelle qu'il était.

Je ne peux pas avoir ça ? Je ne peux pas l'avoir, c'est interdit ? C'est dangereux ?

Je le veux.

Voici la conclusion à laquelle l'Ingénieur était arrivé. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Il pouvait avoir le monde à ses pieds. Il était séduisant, riche, brillant et un tombeur de femmes. Et s'il l'avait voulu, un tombeur d'hommes.

Il pouvait avoir tout le monde.

Sauf bien évidement un dieu d'Asgard qui jouait dans le camp d'en face et avait failli détruire New York.

Ça, il ne pouvait pas. C'était immoral. C'était interdit. Ça pouvait lui coûter ses amis, sa carrière, son intégrité physique.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait rêvé de… ça.

- Tu pourrais m'aider, l'interpella l'Asgardien, le tirant de ses pensées.

Tony s'approcha à contrecœur du registre. Ce dernier mesurait plus d'un mètre d'épaisseur.

- Chaque ouvrage est répertorié ici. Malheureusement pour nous, leur emplacement est décrit sous forme d'une énigme. La première difficulté consiste à trouver l'ouvrage, et il nous faudra ensuite résoudre l'énigme.

- Tu es au courant que la deadline des fantômes est dans moins de quarante-huit heures ? On n'y arrivera jamais !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

- Au lieu de te plaindre, stupide créature, aide-moi. Ca multiplie déjà nos chances par deux. Enfin, au vu de tes capacités, plutôt par un virgule un, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Nous cherchons _« Typographie des sciences occultes des limbes aux premières arcanes.» _

Un « va te faire foutre» sonore lui répondit alors que Tony se lançait à la recherche de l'ouvrage en question.

* * *

Le fils d'Odin observait, silencieux, son frère et l'homme de fer.

Les deux s'étaient endormi peu après leur arrivée en cellule.

- Réveillez-les, nous allons les interroger.

A leur capture, les deux intrus s'étaient murés dans le plus profond mutisme. Pour bien connaître l'un et l'autre, Thor était quasi sûr qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas le morceau.

Mais tout de même, qu'est-ce que Tony Stark pouvait bien faire ici, à Asgard, avec le prince félon ? Il ne semblait pas sous la contrainte. En tous cas, pas physiques avec Loki, il fallait se méfier.

C'était cela, probablement. Le sorcier avait hypnotisé l'humain, mais dans quel but ?

Évidemment, Thor s'était empressé de donner des nouvelles aux autres Vengeurs, tout aussi surpris que lui par le retournement de la situation. Steve Rogers n'avait accepté d'y croire qu'après avoir été emmené à Asgard.

Depuis, il demeurait, médusé, assis face à la prison qui retenait l'improbable binôme.

Thor s'approcha de lui et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

Ce qui, pour un dieu, revient à broyer les os sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je vais entrer dans cette cellule, ami soldat, et poser des questions. Si tu souhaites m'accompagner…

Steve hocha lentement la tête.

Avec mille précautions, els gardes déverrouillèrent les sécurités qui garantissaient l'inviolabilité de la geôle. Heureusement, la présence de Thor possédait quelque chose de rassurant.

- Loki, Stark, réveillez-vous.

L'absence complète de réaction des deux hommes poussa Thor à réitérer sa demande, plus fort.

Sans succès.

Il s'approcha de son frère pour le secouer sans ménagement.

Le traitement eut comme unique effet de faire glisser le sorcier au sol, suivi de près par Tony.

Alarmé, Steve Rogers s'approcha à grands pas. Sa main se dirigea vers le cou de Tony – on y devinait encore les cicatrices laissées par Loki lors de son évasion-.

Les pupilles du super soldat s'agitèrent en découvrant le pouls quasi inexistant de l'ingénieur.

- Thor, un médecin. Vite.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**A très vite,**

**Laukaz. **


	11. Typographie des sciences occultes

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette longue absence. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et j'ai eu peu de temps à consacrer aux fictions, mais me voici de retour !**

**J'implore votre clémence pour ce silence prolongé. J'attends vite vos petits mots ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre onze : Typographie des sciences occultes**

* * *

- Loki…

- Hmmm ?

- Tu m'as dit qu'un jour ici, ça fait une heure là-bas, dans notre cellule…

- Et ?

- Et alors je me pose une question…

Agacé, Loki se tira de la contemplation des larges pages qu'il dévorait sans relâche depuis plus de douze heures.

- Viens-en au fait.

- Les besoins de mon corps suivent quel horaire ? Je veux dire, quand je me réintégrerais dans mon corps, j'aurais faim comme si j'avais vécu trois heures ou trois jours ?

La silence qui plana confirma les doutes de Tony.

- Ca va faire un jour qu'on est ici…

- Je fais au plus vite, mortel.

- Je sais.

Loki se replongea dans sa lecture, préoccupé. Il avait tendance à oublier la faiblesse des mortels et leur fâcheuse habitude d'être obligé de boire et se nourrir régulièrement. Le fait qu'actuellement, l'ingénieur ne puisse ressentir ni douleur, ni faim, ni soif, rendait les choses plus délicates encore. Il pourrait facilement se transpercer le cœur avec une dague sans ressentir la moindre souffrance, et mourir immédiatement en plein milieu de leur cellule à Asgard.

Tony s'étira et revint se poster à côté du dieu.

- Ils auraient pu trier ça par ordre alphabétique…

- Tu l'as déjà dit cent-trente-et-une fois, mortel.

- Désolé.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement et l'ambiance devenait plus oppressante à chaque seconde. Dans à peine plus de quelques heures, l'ultimatum des fantômes serait atteint, sans compter le risque croissant de se faire retrouver par les soldats de Thanos.

Après une heure de lecture, Loki marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt.

- Ca va le goth ?

- Ils déplacent nos corps. Notre sommeil doit les inquiéter. J'espère qu'ils ne feront rien de stupide.

- Les risques ?

- S'ils nous réveillent de force, notre âme n'aura pas le temps de réintégrer notre enveloppe charnelle respective, et nous serons voués à l'errance éternelle dans les limbes.

- Charmant programme. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec toi ?

- Au moins douze fois.

Le perpétuel fatalisme humoristique de l'ingénieur avait le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

Les larges bougies disposées tout au long de l'immense allée tremblaient légèrement, créant une ambiance chaleureuse et intimiste, quoique légèrement inquiétante.

Tony n'y croyait plus, désespéré de voir les pages tourner si lentement, lorsque Loki annonça calmement :

- Je l'ai.

* * *

Les sourcils froncés, Steve tournait en rond autour du lit ou on avait installé Tony.

Dans le lit d'à côté, Loki reposait stoïquement. Thor lui avait croisé les mains sur la poitrine, et on eut presque pu croire les deux hommes morts, si ce n'est l'infime pouls tout juste perceptible à leur gorge.

- Et le médecin ?

Voilà plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient déjà, et Tony avait insisté pour qu'on transfère les prisonniers dans une salle plus adaptée.

- Désolé, ami soldat, mais nous autres Ases tombons si peu malade que cette profession n'est pas très développée…

Steve jura et s'approcha de l'ingénieur, pour reprendre une énième fois son pouls.

Un battement par minute.

- C'est un sorcier qu'il nous faut. Et le meilleur que je connaisse gît sur les draps…

Steve se pinça l'arête du nez, en pleine réflexion.

- Il faut les réveiller.

* * *

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous réveillent !

- C'est dû à ça, la sensation désagréable ?

Loki acquiesça.

Les deux hommes, face à la dernière énigme, réfléchissait depuis presqu'un jour maintenant. Quelques minutes auparavant, une étrange sensation avait parcouru leurs estomacs respectifs. Tony avait constaté qu'il peinait à faire la mise au point sur les objets dans son champ de vision.

- Ils ont dû nous injecter je ne sais quelle substance pour nous tirer de cette transe… Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

- J'y peux rien si ton énigme est insoluble ! Quelle idée aussi de ranger un bouquin complètement au hasard !

- Ce n'est pas au hasard, c'est conçu pour décourager les simples mortels dans ton genre…

- Ohla, doucement, veux-tu ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'engueuler ! On est allé trop loin pour échouer, alors on se recentre !

Loki sembla apprécier la justesse du propos.

Ils s'étaient tous deux assis contre l'un des rayonnages, la page concernant l'objet de leur quête déchirée et déposée entre eux.

Tony avait beau tordre les mots dans tous les sens, aucune explication ne lui venait. S'il avait eu un ordinateur pour tenter de coder une clé de décryptage…

_Typographie des sciences occultes des limbes aux premières arcanes._

_Ma base et universelle, mon toit aussi. A ma droite gît le père et à ma gauche la langue de ses enfants. _

- Ca ne veut rien dire et c'est gore.

- Merci Tony, ça ne nous aide pas du tout…

- Reprenons. Ce truc de père à droite et à gauche ça fait très religieux, non ?

- Le père, c'est Odin.

- On ne parle pas de ton père, abruti.

- Odin est le père de toute chose, lui rappela Loki en le fusillant du regard.

- La langue de ses enfants ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Les paupières closes, Loki se lança à l'assaut de sa prodigieuse mémoire. Des années de souvenirs, de connaissances et d'expérience à ratisser dans l'espoir de trouver une vague mention de ces quelques mots.

Ce fut un léger soubresaut du plancher qui le tira de sa rêverie.

Tony se redressa souplement, à l'affut.

- C'est encore cet abruti de capitaine qui veut nous ramener chez les vivants ?

Le visage de Loki, décomposé, ne le rassura pas tellement.

- J'ai peur que ce ne soit bien pire que ça. Il semblerait que les hommes de mon ami Thanos soient sur notre piste…

- Combien de temps ?

- Il leur faut déchirer le voile protecteur de ces lieux. Dix minutes peut-être.

- Dix minutes de ce monde ou de l'autre ?

Le silence fut plus éloquent que n'importe quel mot.

- Evidement. Pourquoi les lois statistiques sont toujours contre moi ?

Tony inspira profondément, plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de son crâne. Les yeux fermés, il marchait en cercles concentriques, parlant à voix haute.

- Ma base est universelle… La base… Universelle, le tout, l'ensemble, la base de tout…C'est quoi la base de tout ? La vie ? La science, l'amour ? Et le toit universel… Le toit ?

Un éclat de compréhension illumina ses paupières closes.

- Le toit universel. Le ciel. L'astronomie. Il y a un rayon astronomie à ta bibliothèque ?

Alors que Loki acquiesçait, suspicieux, un nouveau tremblement secoua l'ensemble de la salle pendant plusieurs secondes. L'estomac spirituel de Tony menaça de rendre l'âme alors qu'il sentait sa concentration s'amoindrir.

- Ah, cap, c'est pas le moment, fout moi la paix ! Mon toit est universel, mon toit, ça veux dire que l'astronomie est au-dessus du rayon qu'on cherche ?

- Ca se tient. Sauf que le rayon astronomie fait presque deux cent mètres de long, mortel… Et le reste de l'énigme ?

- T'es pas dispensé de réfléchir aussi, bordel ! « Ma base est universelle », ça nous dit ce qu'il y a en dessous du rayon que l'on cherche. Ça doit être en rapport avec la science.

D'un accord tacite, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'immense allée qui abritait le rayon astronomie. Ils le caressèrent des yeux, emplacement immense suspendu quarante mètres plus haut.

Deux étages en dessous se succédaient un enchaînement de rayons à thèmes divers et variés.

- Attend je ne comprends pas, si les livres sont triés par genre, pourquoi on n'a pas commencé par chercher directement par-là ?!

- Parce que le rayon astronomie contient tout sauf des livres traitant d'astronomie… C'est la subtilité de la chose.

- Vous êtes des putains de tarés, vous, les sorciers ! S'emporta Tony sans cesser de courir entre les étalages.

Le grondement suivant fut beaucoup plus long et semblable à un tremblement de terre. Plusieurs livres tombèrent de leurs étagères et s'écrasèrent sur le parquet. Une immense quantité de poussière quittait les rayonnages et opacifiait l'air ambiant.

- Sérieusement, il y a un domaine « flamand rose » ? Et un domaine « Infusion de verveine » ?

Loki ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le tonnerre qui venait du fond de la salle ne présageait rien de bon.

Tony s'arrêta si brutalement que le demi-dieu le percuta.

- Ici. Une enclave « Quark ».

- Et alors ? interrogea Loki, avec une forme d'incompréhension hautaine.

- Et alors, les quarks sont les plus petites particules découvertes jusqu'alors. C'est la base de tout ce qui constitue la matière. T'as séché les cours de sciences à Asgard ?

L'ingénieur aurait dû se détendre, fier d'avoir réduit leurs recherches à dix-mille de livres seulement. Malencontreusement, un hurlement guttural s'élevant depuis l'autre bout de l'allée et emplissant la bibliothèque lui glaça les sangs, l'empêchant de savourer sa victoire.

- Vite !

Loki n'avait pas besoin de lui dire : Tony montait déjà à l'échelle, sans trop savoir où il allait.

- Et cette histoire de droite et de gauche ? hurla Tony pour couvrir le brouhaha qui s'approchait à grande vitesse.

- On verra sur place !

Ils grimpèrent avec hâte, évitant les livres qui tombaient çà et là, s'agrippant du mieux pour ne pas finir aplatis trente mètres en contrebas.

Lorsque le voile protecteur se déchira, un immense grincement strident emplit les lieux. Tony retrouva sans plaisir les pirates de Thanos qui s'élançaient vers eux en hurlant, sabre au clair.

- Le Futhark ! La langue de ses enfants, c'est la langue de la mythologie nordique ! s'écria Loki.

- Comprend rien !

- J'y vais !

Le demi-dieu dépassa prudemment l'ingénieur et se dirigea vers l'emplacement convoité. Il s'agissait d'un tout petit rayon intitulé « Foie-gras au torchon », coincé à gauche d'une étagère consacrée à Odin, à droite du rayon « Futhark », en dessous de l'astronomie et au-dessus des Quarks.

Une trentaine d'ouvrages s'étalaient sur le bois.

- Je ne veux pas te presser mais ils arrivent, s'époumona Tony.

La salle toute entière tremblait en continu désormais, et les immenses lustres suspendus au plafond s'agitaient comme l'ombre des flammes soumises au caprice des éléments.

Les pirates n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur emplacement.

En désespoir de cause, Tony s'agrippa d'une main à l'échelle relativement instable sur laquelle il était perché et se saisit d'un volumineux traité sur la fabrication du cuir. Le premier pirate qui eut le malheur d'être à portée de tir se retrouva assommé par l'énorme objet.

Tony s'arma d'un nouveau projectile, jetant un coup d'œil à Loki.

Ce dernier avait quitté la sécurité toute relative de l'échelle pour escalader à mains nues les étagères et rejoindre l'objet de leurs convoitises. Il avançait prudemment mais avec une certaine forme d'élégance, concentré vers son objectif.

Le milliardaire fit pleuvoir tout ce qu'il pût sur ses adversaires, mais la trentaine de pirates s'approchait inexorablement. Les plus courageux prenaient déjà d'assaut les échelles métalliques.

Le séisme, loin de s'atténuer, arrachait désormais des pans complets de la structure de bois et les envoyait s'écrouler au sol dans un fracas épouvantable.

- On va crever !

Il aperçut Loki feuilleter avec empressement des pages noircies pas le temps. Un immense déchirement retentit, et Tony se sentit arraché à la paroi alors que les pirates arrivaient à sa hauteur. Le vide l'attirait comme un aimant. L'échelle céda, au moment même où le dieu malicieux glissait, déséquilibré par une secousse plus forte que les autres.

L'ensemble du rayonnage se renversait et les deux hommes tombaient dans le vide, précédant les pirates dans cette même voix.

La chute, bien qu'impressionnante, dura moins d'une seconde.

Tony sentit les doigts du sorcier se refermer sur son épaule, puis plus rien.

Le noir, ultime et absolu.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce retour, la suite est déjà en construction ! **

**Sinon j'ai aussi prévu un petit bonus pour les Vengeurs et la technologie, en l'honneur du film deadpool ! Nous avions eu un trailer, nous avons désormais une date officielle, et je ne vis plus que dans l'attente du 12 février 2016. Bon, apparemment il sera PG13 et non r-rated, donc je pense être déçue, mais tout de même, ça mérite bien un petit chapitre bonus =D **

**Je vous embrasse tous,**

**Laukaz. **


	12. Tout est bien

**Bonjour chers Cobayes, **  
**Voici le chapitre douze. Bon, il faut croire que je suis destinée à avoir des rythmes d'écriture divers et variés, vous m'en voyez désolée xD Enfin, au moins vous n'êtes pas déçus comme ce serait le cas si je vous donnais des dates précises et que je ne m'y tenais pas !**  
**La fille qui se rattrape comme elle peut…**  
** Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre douze : Tout est bien…**

* * *

Tony s'éveilla en sursaut, le souffle court comme un homme qui débouche à l'air libre après dix minutes d'apnée.  
En pleine panique, il se redressa brutalement dans son lit, les pupilles dilatées. Steve l'attrapa aussitôt par le bras et l'enjoignit au calme.  
- Tout va bien, mon pote, on est là. Reprend toi.  
Un vertige prit l'ingénieur de court et il retomba, à moitié inconscient, sur les draps.  
Une voix s'éleva non loin, impérieuse.  
- Donnez-lui de l'eau. Et du sucre.  
- C'est bon, il n'a dormi que deux heures et demie…  
Libre de ses mouvements, Loki se redressa et vint se planter en face de Steve, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Dans ses vêtements princiers et libre de ses mouvements, le sorcier était bien plus inquiétant que cloîtré au fond d'une cellule conçue par Stark.  
- De l'eau. Maintenant.  
Steve et Thor échangèrent un regard. Sur un signe de l'héritier au trône, un garde s'approcha avec des vivres.  
Sans plus attendre, Loki se saisit de la flasque d'argent et versa quelques gouttes sur les lèvres craquelées de l'ingénieur. Il lui emplit la bouche du précieux liquide et massa sa gorge pour l'obliger à déglutir.  
Tony s'étouffa à moitié, se réveillant juste assez pour ingurgiter un demi-litre d'eau, avant de replonger dans une sorte de délire semi-comateux.  
- Mon frère, vas-tu nous expliquer ?  
Thor faisait montre d'une patience que le Capitaine Rogers ne lui connaissait pas.  
De nouveau, Tony fit irruption dans le monde des vivants. Sa voix rauque blessait sa gorge, mais il parvint à articuler :  
- Réussi ?  
Loki répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Le soulagement s'inscrivit sur les traits de l'ingénieur et il se redressa sur le lit, se massant le crâne.  
Loki semblait quant-à-lui préoccupé.  
Les fantômes ne pourraient pas venir facilement, ici à Asgard. Il lui fallait sortir au plus vite, afin de leur remettre l'information. Avec un peu de chance, l'effondrement de la bibliothèque avait pris les pirates au piège. Mais Thanos ne tarderait pas à lui envoyer une autre escouade.  
- Quelqu'un aurait-il la bonté de m'expliquer ? s'emporta le capitaine des Vengeurs, dépassé par les évènements.  
Les deux complices échangèrent un regard, tout deux gardant à l'esprit que le moindre faux pas leur vaudrait la mort.  
Tony choisit une semi-vérité. Croquant un raisin avec délice, il demanda :  
- Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Bien sûr que non, tu es l'homme le plus irresponsable que je connaisse, Stark.  
Tony soupira.  
- Je vais te dire ce que je peux, libre à toi de me croire ou non. Mais sache que si Loki ou moi t'en disons plus, nous mourrons tous les deux. Il y a quelque chose que l'on doit faire, et si on échoue… même menace.  
Steve s'installa sur le bord du lit, observant les raisins disparaître un par un dans la bouche du milliardaire qui reprenait des couleurs.  
- Tu confirmes ce que nous craignons : tu voyages avec Loki de ton plein gré.  
Tony s'étouffa avec un pépin sous le regard moqueur du dieu malicieux.  
- Si pour toi « menacé de mort » et « de son plein gré » signifient la même chose, alors oui.  
Steve reconnut la justesse du propos.  
- Loki est un criminel de guerre.  
- Je sais, et dès que cette histoire est terminée, je lui botterais le cul. Mais pour le moment, ma survie dépend de sa liberté d'agir.  
- C'est donc toi qui l'as libéré de sa prison ?  
Tony grimaça, ses doigts effleurant distraitement la mince cicatrice blanche qui barrait son cou, souvenir encore cuisant de cet instant de disgrâce.  
- Pas exactement.  
- Si je t'écoute, tu suggères que je vous laisse repartir vaquer à vos occupations ?  
Un instant de silence plana, pendant lequel Tony chercha du soutien dans le regard de son acolyte. Il y trouva bien plus que ça.  
Il s'étira et quitta son lit pour venir se poster à côté de l'Asgardien, sous le regard inquiet de Thor.  
- Si tu nous retiens, tu signes notre arrêt de mort. Vit avec ça.  
Steve embrassa l'ensemble du problème. Dans tous les cas, s'il prenait la mauvaise décision, les retombées seraient énormes. Si Tony disait la verité et qu'il le tuait, ni la terre ni lui-même ne pourrait le lui pardonner. Si Tony mentait en revanche, et qu'il le libérait, rien ne l'empêchait de lancer une escadrille à sa poursuite et de remettre la main dessus un peu plus tard.  
Thor rejoignit l'humain et ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres, discutant à voix basse.  
Après une minute, Steve se tourna vers les deux prisonniers.  
- Vous êtes libres. Partez.  
Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le duo fit demi-tour, prêt à quitter au plus vite le palais. La voix du soldat les retint un instant :  
- Si Tu m'as menti, Tony Stark, il n'y aura aucun endroit des neuf dimensions ou tu pourras m'échapper.  
Un sourire ombra les lèvres de l'intéressé.  
- J'espère bien. A plus, Capsicle, Thor.  
Ils disparurent dans les couloirs.

* * *

Thor et Steve échangèrent un regard.  
- Comment nommes-tu cette sorcellerie, déjà ?  
- Un traceur GPS, confié par Nick Fury. Je l'ai intégré à extremis, que Tony va s'empresser de récupérer. Dès qu'il mettra les pieds à portée d'un satellite terrestre, nous serons en mesure de le repérer et d'intervenir si besoin.  
Le soldat s'avança près d'une large baie vitrée. En contrebas, l'étrange binôme prenait la direction de la porte principale, courant entre les colonnes. Tony avait la mallette qui contenait extremis bien calée sous son coude.  
- Tu crois que ton frère manipule Stark ?  
- C'est fort possible. Je crois qu'il nous manipule tous.

* * *

A peine en dehors du champ de force qui protégeait le palais d'Odin des téléportations intempestives, Loki attrapa la manche de son allié et ils disparurent.  
Tony retrouva avec beaucoup plus de soulagement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé leur chambre de l'hôtel des quatre vents, restée parfaitement inchangée en leur absence.  
A peine arrivés, un fantôme se matérialisait, confortablement installé sur le canapé.  
Loki prit les devants :  
- J'ai votre réponse.  
Se tournant vers Tony, il ajouta :  
- Va dormir.  
- Va chier.  
Le prince Jotun analysa cette réponse, et déduisit que le mortel se braquait car le ton employé était trop impérieux. Il reprit avec calme.  
- Ton corps et ton âme ont besoin de repos. Laisse-moi gérer ça et va rejoindre Morphée.  
A moitié satisfait par cette réponse, Tony resta bien droit, les bras croisé sous le regard amusé du fantôme. Loki soupira avant d'ajouter :  
- S'il te plaît, Tony.  
Décidant que c'était bien assez pour aujourd'hui, et que tenter sa chance plus loin pourrait dangereusement réduire son espérance de vie, Tony se rendit. Il gagna rapidement la chambre et se glissa sous les draps, épuisé.  
De l'autre côté des murs, il entendait la voix lointaine de Loki qui parlementait avec leur hôte, sans parvenir à distinguer les mots. Une certaine lassitude nerveuse le terrassait, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, l'esprit trop agité.  
Au fond de son crâne tournait un millier d'idée diverses et variées. La bibliothèque, Loki, les fantômes, Loki, Thanos, la téléportation, extremis, Loki, l'essence grise, Loki…

_On ne s'est même pas pris la tête pendant trois jours. _

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à tranquilliser son cerveau troublé. Finalement, un grincement lui apprit que Loki entrait dans la pièce. Un mince rai de lumière filtra par la porte mais le dieu laissa la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.  
- Tu ne dors pas.  
Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation.  
- J'arrive pas. C'est bon ?  
- Oui. Je te raconterais quand tu iras mieux. Les contrecoups de ce type de voyage peuvent-être très violents. Il te faut du repos.  
- J'arrive pas je te dis, grogna l'intéressé.  
Ses paupières résolument closes, c'est au son qu'il devina que l'Asgardien s'approchait  
- Je vais rentrer dans ta tête et te forcer à dormir, mortel.  
- Pas envie que tu rentres dans ma tête.  
- Des choses à cacher ?  
Le ton, amusé, remémora certains souvenirs à Tony.

_Evidement que j'ai des choses à cacher abruti. J'ai pas envie que tu vois que j'ai rêvé de toi quand tu m'as drogué. Et surtout que ça m'a bien plu. Et aussi, pendant qu'on y est, que tu vois à quel point ton putain d'être égocentrique et narcissique prend de la place dans mes pensées. Et…_

- Rassures toi, je ne vais pas dans ta mémoire, mais dans ton inconscient. Et je promets de ne pas regarder ce qui y est enfoui.  
- Menteur. En même temps, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, tu en ferais des cauchemars.  
Tony eut vaguement conscience que des doigts gelés saisissaient les siens pour le serrer avec vigueur. Presqu'immédiatement, une sensation de bien-être l'envahit et le berça. Une à une, les pensées qui le harcelaient s'effacèrent. Étrangement reconnaissant, il se laisse happer dans un sommeil sans rêves et réparateur.

* * *

**Voilà pour vous. Bon, deux chapitres de suite qui se finissent par Tony hors du monde, promis le prochain ce sera loin d'être le cas ! **  
**Je voulais juste souligner qu'apparemment, affronter des pirates tout en étant suspendu à une échelle dans une bibliothèque qui n'existe pas, ça créée des liens… Retenez-le, si un jour ça vous tente d'essayer avec quelqu'un! ( et vous me direz au passage ce que vous avez trouvé comme bouquins dans le rayon " foie gras " ) **  
**Merci pour tout vos petits mots, ça m'avait manqué !**  
**Je vous embrasse,**  
**Laukaz- The Lab. **


	13. Qui continue

**Bonjour mes chers Cobayes,**

**Nous venons de dépasser les 80 reviews, c'est incroyable ! Merci pour votre soutien, vous êtes chou =D **

**C'est parti, nous attaquons le deuxième arc de cette histoire. Maintenant que nos deux héros se supportent (et s'apprécient ? ), il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses… Et de réparer les dégâts !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 … Qui continue ?**

* * *

- Je suis fatigué…

- Tu as dormi plus de vingt heures.

Un grognement lui répondit, boudeur.

- Je t'avais prévenu de ce petit désavantage lié à l'utilisation d'essence grise…

- Niah-niah-niah.

Loki haussa un sourcil, quittant un instant son livre des yeux.

Tony s'était réveillé quelques heures auparavant, d'une humeur massacrante et perclus de courbatures. Depuis vingt minutes, il s'échinait à couper, peler, épicer, malaxer et arranger des… Qu'était-ce exactement? De la nourriture typique de Midgard, à n'en pas douter.

- Depuis quand le fabuleux Tony Stark daigne-t-il cuisiner ?

- Ah bah c'est sûr que si je comptais sur toi pour me nourrir, je serai mort de faim, railla l'autre, les mains pleines de farine. Et puis _Il_ nous a installé une cuisine dans nos appartements, alors autant en profiter. Vraiment sympa, le proprio de cet hôtel.

L'Asgardien étudia l'humain – qui jura et secoua vivement son doigt après s'être coupé,- d'un regard vaguement désolé.

- C'est la fatigue. Souhaites-tu que je le fasse ?

Le couteau suspendu en l'air, Tony stoppa net son geste, les yeux écarquillés.

- Grands dieux non, on s'est mal compris ! C'est dormir que je veux, pas mourir !

- Tu insinues que ma cuisine est mauvaise ? J'ai pourtant côtoyé des gens parmi les plus doué en la matière je me souviens d'un certain psychiatre…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, perdu dans ses souvenirs, et Tony se concentra de nouveau sur ses Twinkies.

_Après tout, il faut bien fêter le fait que l'on soit toujours en vie… _

La journée prit fin tranquillement.

- Tu me dois une explication maintenant, constata Tony, séchant ses mains tout juste lavées sur son jean. Mais avant ça, on va vérifier si _Il,_ notre hôte, me connait si bien que ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea vers l'élégant buffet qui trônait dans la pièce principale.

Il hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir, comme occupé à une prière muette.

- Ahah !

- Une raison à ce cri de victoire ?

L'air satisfait, Tony ramena sur la table du salon son trésor.

- Un étrange breuvage… et un sac de citrons ?

L'incompréhension qui animait le visage de Loki amusa son collègue.

- Et du sel. Merde, on a survécu à une bande de pirates dans une bibliothèque qui n'existe pas et on s'est débarrassé des fantômes ! Si ça c'est pas une raison pour boire l'apéro, alors franchement je déprime.

Loki observa l'autre accomplir un étrange rituel – épousseter des verres ridiculement petits, découper les citrons-, songeur.

_A quel moment sommes-nous passé de « Je te menace de t''égorger si tu ne restes pas tranquille » à « fêtons notre victoire » ? _

Alors que Tony allait surveiller le four, le dieu se fit un étrange constat.

_ C'est comme si nous étions amis ? _

L'humain perturba le cours de sa réflexion :

- C'est pas le moment de rêvasser. Tiens, je vais t'instruire.

- Tu penses avoir des choses à m'apprendre, mortel ? Interrogea l'Asgardien, moqueur.

- De toute évidence oui, puisque tu t'apprêtes à verser le sel dans la tequila et que ce n'est absolument pas comme ça qu'on fait !

- Apprends-moi, alors.

- Je m'y emploie, murmura Tony, concentré pour verser le liquide translucide dans les verres. Tiens, prends le sel. Tu humidifies un peu la peau près de ton pouce et tu en verses dessus. Parfait. Fais le moi-maintenant ? RHAAA MAIS STOP, tu veux me boucher les artères ou quoi ?

Loki lui grogna que s'il n'était pas satisfait de ses talents, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. Tony leva les yeux au ciel :

- Tu es froid comme la mort. Mais bon, tu sais ce qui réchauffe ?

Il marqua un temps de silence pour appuyer son effet. Il leva son verre et ajouta, dans un sourire :

- L'alcool !

_Attend… je rêve ou j'initie celui qui a failli détruire Manhattan aux tek paf? _

Heureusement, le rituel plut énormément à Loki qui insista pour qu'ils recommencent, et, quelques verres plus tard, l'étrangeté de la situation échappa de nouveau à Tony.

Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil avec un soupir de satisfaction.

- Bon, maintenant on peut discuter sérieusement. Les fantômes ?

- Je leur ai donné ce qu'ils veulent.

- A savoir la capacité d'être plusieurs à se transformer en la même personne.

- Oui.

Tony grimaça. Ils n'avaient pas eu spécialement le choix, sur ce coup-là, mais l'idée lui paraissait tout de même terriblement mauvaise. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver à devoir combattre une armée de Hulk…

- Du coup ils vont te laisser tranquille.

- Exact.

De nouveau, un instant de silence les sépara alors que les pensées de Tony suivaient leur chemin.

- Donc je n'ai plus besoin de rester avec toi.

- Exact.

- J'imagine qu'il est temps pour toi de me rendre aux miens, et de négocier pour que La Terre te laisse tranquille en échange.

- Exact.

Les doigts de Tony tapotaient nerveusement contre le verre vide qu'il tenait au creux de ses mains.

- Tu avais aussi parlé de me tuer ?

L'Asgardien chercha le regard de son partenaire, tout en pesant ses mots :

- J'imagine qu'on peut annuler cette partie-là, disons, pour services rendus ?

Tony acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Lassé de jouer avec le verre, il le reposa sur la table basse. Et, par reflexe, le remplit de nouveau.

- Bon bah… Ça va alors ?

Loki haussa une épaule, décidant d'aider Tony dans sa tâche de finir la bouteille de tequila.

- Mieux, de toute évidence. Il reste Thanos… Mais ça ne regarde plus que moi.

Était-ce la fatigue, l'alcool ou l'odeur des Twinkies qui doraient dans le four ? Dur à dire, toujours est-il qu'à ce moment précis, une légère mélancolie envahit le milliardaire.

_Revenir à la tour, donc. _

Pourquoi cette idée ne semblait-elle pas le satisfaire plus que cela ? Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? Plus d'un mois. Il essaya un instant d'analyser les raisons de cette tristesse saugrenue.

_Personne ne me manque là-bas. En fait… C'est malheureux à dire, mais, je me suis bien marré. _

- Et avant de me « rendre », tu vas effacer mes souvenirs ?

- Certes.

Cette idée ne lui convenait pas plus. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'avait pas envie d'oublier que Loki pouvait se révéler un chic type, quand il n'était pas occupé à essayer de dominer le monde. Y'aurait-il un moyen… ?

Un éclat naquit dans ses yeux.

- Tu comptes faire quoi, du coup, à part fuir Thanos ?

- C'est un programme déjà chargé…

- Tu n'as pas de remords, d'avoir donné aux fantômes un pouvoir immense ?

Loki étudia sérieusement la question. Il nota toutefois une légère diminution de ses capacités intellectuelles. Le breuvage Terrien devait y être pour quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas. Les fantômes de l'espace sont des créatures stupides. Ils sont soumis en revanche à quelqu'un de très dangereux Immortus. C'est lui qui les manipule, très probablement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire, il est… changeant.

- C'est quoi son alignement ?

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de gentils et de méchants, c'est puéril…

- En attendant ça donne une idée ! grommela Stark.

- Il est plus ou moins lié aux Gardiens. Leurs volontés sont parfois imprévisibles… Et pour un bien plus grand, ils sont capables d'un grand mal. Il y a trop de paramètres pour que je puisse te répondre.

- Donc pour le moment, tant qu'on ne connaît pas leurs intentions, on ne peut rien faire sur le sujet. Est-ce que…

Il hésita, pris d'une soudaine gêne.

- Poursuit.

- Est-ce que je pourrais me rendre utile, pour Thanos ?

La proposition sembla surprendre l'Asgardien. Une remarque sarcastique naquit sur le bout de sa langue, mais il la retint de justesse. Lui non plus, finalement, n'avait pas envie de se séparer de l'impertinent. Leur duo s'était révélé remarquablement efficace. Y'aurait-il une chance que Tony Stark, simple mortel, puisse l'aider dans sa tâche ?

Une soudaine et très inhabituelle envie de confier une portion de vérité le traversa. Il poursuivit, d'une voix basse et sérieuse.

- Stark, si je fuis Thanos, ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il souhaite me punir de mon échec. La torture ne me fait pas peur et il est peu probable qu'il me tue. Non, si je le fuis, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose qu'il veut, et qu'il ne doit pas obtenir.

- Continue, puisqu'on en est à l'instant confessions…

Bien que ce geste dépasse la raison et l'entendement commun, Loki sortit avec précaution un bijou des plis de sa cape.

Tony s'étouffa avec le fond d'alcool de son verre en reconnaissant la pierre oblongue, rouge orangée.

Une gemme de l'infini.

- J'ai bien peur que notre ami Thanos dispose des cinq autres, annonça Loki en rangeant la pierre bien à l'abri contre sa poitrine. Tu comprends ma volonté de le fuir ?

L'esprit de Tony s'était désembué d'un coup, comme s'il n'avait pas bu une demi-bouteille de tequila en un quart d'heure.

L'ensemble des héros de la terre connaissait ces artefacts les six pierres détentrices du pouvoir ultime. Thanos les avait déjà rassemblées une fois, pour en faire usage. Il n'était pas passé loin de faire exploser le soleil pour plaire à sa Maîtresse, la Mort. Cet aveu constituait une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Les fantômes de l'espace passaient soudain au second plan.

- T'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, espèce d'enfoiré !

- C'est toi-même qui l'as dit mortel, chaque chose en son temps…

- Au moins, ça met fin à mes doutes. Hors de question que tu effaces mes souvenirs c'est une information trop importante pour être oubliée. Les vengeurs doivent être mis au courant. Les autres aussi, et…

- C'est non. Tu sais comme ils sont, ils ne me croiront pas.

- C'est ça de passer sa vie à mentir !

- Hors de question d'en parler à ta bande de mortels prétentieux.

- Pourtant, tu me l'as dit à moi…

L'argument était juste et Loki ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Tu ne peux pas le fuir éternellement.

- Je le sais bien. Une idée ?

Un sourire carnassier déforma le visage de Tony, alors qu'il commençait à réfléchir à un plan.

- Toujours.

Sa bonne humeur revenait. La séparation n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

Ce simple constat lui fit le plus grand bien. Et l'obligea également à se demander quelle était la source de cette joie.

_Oui je me suis bien marré. Oui j'ai envie de fuir les responsabilités qui incombent à Tony Stark, milliardaire dirigeant l'une des plus grosses entreprises nationales et Vengeur au service de la Terre. Oui je me sens coupable d'avoir mis un secret dangereux dans les mains des fantômes._

Loki l'étudiait toujours, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir proposer un plan parfait en dix secondes. Se découvrant ainsi observé avec attention, le cœur de l'Ingénieur manqua un battement.

_Ok, rien de tout ça n'est la raison principale. J'ai pas envie de partir parce que j'aime bien Loki, voilà, c'est dit. Enfin, pensé. C'est très bizarre et d'une moralité douteuse, mais bon. C'est pas le moment de s'interroger, il y a tant à faire…_

Il soupira, soulagé.

Etre honnête avec soi-même avait quelque chose de très libérateur.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre mes petits Cobayes. On va probablement flirter avec l'intrigue d'Avengers 2, il faut dire que les gemmes de l'infini sont un sujet vaste et (à mes yeux), passionnant ! Dites-moi tout,**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Laukaz- The Lab. **


	14. Questions innocentes

**Salut mes petits cobayes,**

**Comment allez-vous ? **

**Je vous propose le deuxième (et dernier ?) arc de cette aventure. Probablement au moins autant de chapitres que le précédent, mais je n'en jurerais pas =D **

**Je vous invite à profiter du calme avant la tempête !**

**A très vite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Questions innocentes.**

* * *

- Alors, ce plan ?!

- Oui bah une minute ! Tu fuis depuis deux mois, t'es pas à dix secondes près, hein ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce breuvage te soit d'une grande aide dans ta réflexion…

Tony ignora royalement la remarque, vidant l'ultime goutte de tequila dans son verre sous le regard amusé de l'Asgardien.

- Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ça ce soir…

- A quel objet se consacre donc ton maigre intellect ?

Les yeux de l'ingénieur se posèrent furtivement sur son vis-à-vis. Passant de son sourire moqueur à ses longs doigts fins qui soutenaient son menton, ils glissèrent sur la tunique de cuir ornée de bronze et gagnèrent rapidement le sol. Il les maintint obstinément sur le parquet lambrissé, évitant le regard divin. Il s'humidifia les lèvres. Dire la vérité était exclu, en partie car il n'était lui-même pas certain de la teneur de celle-ci.

_Mec, c'est ça d'être abstinent pendant un mois. Tu commences à avoir des idées vraiment, vraiment bizarres. Une petite thérapie au retour ne ferait pas de mal… _

- Moi qui croyais qu'un mois à mes côtés avait suffi à te sevrer, constata le dieu malicieux d'un air désolé.

Il fallut à Tony quelques secondes pour comprendre que son interlocuteur parlait d'alcool, et pas d'autre chose.

Anthony Stark n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool en un mois. Si les premiers jours avaient été plus que laborieux, il ne s'en portait aujourd'hui pas plus mal.

Il vida d'un trait le huitième verre-ou était-ce le neuvième- de la soirée ?

Le citron, acide sur sa langue ankylosée, lui remit les idées en place.

- Il y a une différence entre fêter une victoire et se laisser aller. Thanos, ce n'est pas un rigolo. Si j'avais accès à Internet, je pourrais pirater les systèmes de sécurité de la tour Stark et éventuellement avoir accès à suffisamment de données pour établir un plan digne de ce nom.

Satisfait de cette brillante remarque, l'ingénieur se leva, constata qu'il n'était pas très stable sur ses pieds et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires.

- Allez le gothique, fais tes affaires, on s'en va !

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit des mains le saisir par les épaules et l'obliger à se rasseoir.

- Nous n'irons nulle part.

- Pourquoi ? s'insurgea un Tony coupé en plein élan.

- Parce que je ne voyage pas avec des humains ivres. Demain, peut-être que nous pourrons essayer de nous rapprocher de cette sorcellerie que tu appelles Les Internets.

Tony soupira, tout à fait à l'aise dans son rôle du petit garçon brimé.

Demain, donc. Pas une mauvaise idée. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce à la recherche d'une distraction. L'endroit avait encore bien changé depuis leur dernière visite, étrange mélange de meubles victoriens et d'acier.

_Une alliance improbable. _

Il trouva finalement de quoi occuper son esprit. Un plateau d'échec en marbre attendait sagement près du manteau de la cheminée.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai appris en prison ?

- Tu veux parler de tes discours sur les figures fractales ou de l'histoire de la formation d'Iron Maiden ?

- Je parlais de ça, l'informa Tony en se levant pour aller récupérer le plateau de jeu.

Il l'installa entre eux, disposant les pièces avec soin.

- En attendant que je décuve.

- Brave petit mortel. Je suis sûr que tu as développé une certaine capacité qui te permet de jouer mieux lorsque tu es aviné qu'à jeun.

- Possible. Tu sais quoi, on va rendre la chose plus intéressante. Si tu perds, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu cherches à tout prix à tuer ton frère.

_Pourquoi demander ça ? C'est ridicule Tony. Certes, ça pourra toujours servir quand tu retourneras chez les Vengeurs, mais… Parmi tout ce que tu pourrais demander ? Sérieusement ?_

Loki sembla considérer l'offre.

- Si tu perds, tu me parles de ceci, rétorqua le dieu en poignant du doigt le réacteur ark qui brillait sous le tee shirt blanc du milliardaire.

Tony avait déjà remarqué l'étrange fascination du Jotun pour le réacteur. Lorsque la lance chitauri avait échoué à le corrompre, il était évident que l'appareil avait joué un rôle. Pour sa culture personnelle, le demi-dieu devait vouloir en savoir plus.

- Soit. Et pour enrichir un peu le jeu, je propose qu'à chaque pièce perdue, l'attaquant pose une question. Et je compte sur toi pour la vérité.

- Quelle naïveté.

- C'est tout moi.

Après tout, ces dernières semaines, ils avaient énormément parlé. De science, de magie, de menaces, de l'histoire de leurs mondes respectifs… Mais pas d'eux. Tony développait une certaine curiosité au sujet de son collègue. D'un accord tacite, ils commencèrent la partie.

Le premier pion à quitter le plateau était vert et noir, aux couleurs de Loki.

- C'est vrai que t'as eu un gosse avec un cheval ?

L'intéressé ne parut pas dérangé plus que ça par la question.

- Oui.

- Je veux des détails !

- Non.

- Allez…

Loki se rendit de mauvaise grâce.

- Sleipnir, la monture d'Odin, est le résultat de mon union avec un étalon.

La grimace qui s'imprima sur les traits de Tony était sans équivoque.

- Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question… Merci pour l'image mentale, vieux.

Perturbé par la réponse, il perdit un cavalier deux tours plus tard.

- De quoi as-tu rêvé, lors de notre voyage vers la bibliothèque ?

_L'enfoiré. Il attaque fort._

Tony prit le ton le plus dégagé et naturel possible.

- Que tu me taillais une pipe.

Un éclat amusé apparut dans le regard du Jotun.

- Vraiment ?

- Hm-hm.

- Étais-je à la hauteur de ma réputation ?

- Désolé, mais c'est une question par pièce !

La partie se prolongea, dans une étrange atmosphère, jusqu'à ce que Tony perde un fou. Pour la bonne cause, certes, mais il lui fallait répondre.

- Tu t'en sortais bien, grogna-t-il en avançant sa reine. Echec.

Loki étudia la réponse avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le plateau. Le prochain tour lui vit sacrifier sa reine.

- Est-ce que tu me vois encore comme ton otage ?

- Parmi toutes les questions que tu es en droit de me poser, tu choisis celle-là, mortel ? Je pourrais te faire gagner des années de recherche en sciences, et toi…

- Je t'emmerde. Répond.

- Je crois que nous connaissons tous deux la réponse à cette question.

- Je reste ici de mon plein gré.

Loki hocha la tête en silence.

- Malgré tout, lorsque tu retourneras chez les tiens, je serais obligé d'effacer tes souvenirs. Il est judicieux de tenir une promesse faite aux fantômes de l'espace, si l'on tient à la vie.

Plus il y réfléchissait, moins Tony aimait cette idée. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Il avança un cavalier et le laissa distraitement tomber sur une case.

- Echec et mat.

Loki contempla, déçu, le plateau de jeu. Tony arborait un petit sourire victorieux.

L'Asgardien était peut-être le dieu de la ruse, mais l'ingénieur s'était entraîné toute une vie à ce jeu. Il n'avait même plus besoin d'y réfléchir, les mouvements venaient d'eux-mêmes, purs mécanismes machinaux.

- Alors… Tu as sauvé Thor plus d'une fois, je le sais de source sûre. Et je sais que paradoxalement, tu as essayé de le tuer tout autant. Pourquoi ?

Le prince entreprit de ranger les pièces avec lenteur.

- Il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Malheureusement, il se met en travers de mes projets.

- Ça n'a aucun sens. On n'essaye pas de tuer les gens qu'on aime.

Loki quitta son fauteuil, déplissant avec soin sa tunique de cuir et de métal. Il tourna le dos à Tony, avec le prétexte d'aller remettre le plateau de jeu à sa place.

- Je l'ai sauvé car personne d'autre que moi n'est autorisé à le tuer. Ni même à essayer. C'est mon privilège. Je suis celui qui souffre le plus de son existence, c'est à moi de prendre sa vie.

- Il n'a pourtant pas l'air d'un grand frère terrible…

- Non, en effet. C'est bien le problème, il est parfait. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est, grandir dans l'ombre de Thor ? Savoir que jamais, jamais tu ne lui arriveras à la cheville ? Odin aurait mieux fait de me laisser sur Jotun. Je n'avais pas ma place parmi eux, et ils se sont démenés pour me le faire sentir en toutes circonstances.

Les paroles de Tony jaillirent avant qu'il n'ait pris le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu es devenu un super-vilain par jalousie envers ton frère ? C'est tellement cliché, même pour toi…

Loki le fusilla du regard. Un instant plus tard, il quittait la pièce à grandes enjambées.

_Merde. Ce n'était pas très subtil ça. Il a vraiment l'air d'avoir mal vécu ça. _

Le milliardaire se redressa pour lui emboîter le pas.

- Attends, Loki, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je suis un abruti, et j'ai trop bu. Il ne faut pas m'écouter.

L'Asgardien lui fit face en silence, les lèvres pincées et les bras croisés. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, Tony pointa un index sur le réacteur ark.

Et il raconta.

Il raconta le Mandarin, l'éclat d'obus, le camp de Wong-Chu et le professeur Yo Hinsen. Il détailla le générateur de champ de magnétique, et la première armure qui l'avait maintenu en vie. La mort à quelques millimètres du cœur.

Loki l'écouta avec attention, ses épaules se détendant légèrement au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Tony se tut, finalement, lui-même surpris de ces révélations.

_Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de raconter tout ça à l'un des pires ennemis des Vengeurs ? Probablement pas, mon pote. Mais c'est trop tard. _

- Cela est-il… douloureux ?

L'Iron man haussa une épaule.

- Je ne saurais plus te dire. Ça fait partie de moi.

Un mélange de fascination et de gêne s'alluma dans les yeux du dieu moqueur. Il semblait captivé par la faible lumière bleuté qui perçait derrière le vêtement blanc.

- Me permettrais-tu de le toucher ?

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il, par reflexe plus qu'autre chose.

Le voile de déception qui obscurcit les yeux d'émeraude achevèrent le peu de détermination dont il disposait.

_Il m'a jeté un sort ou quoi, cet enfoiré ? _

- Aucun commentaire, grommela-t-il en retirant son tee-shirt.

Les longs doigts s'attardèrent sur le réacteur et plus particulièrement sur la fine cicatrice qui délimitait le métal de la peau.

C'était une sensation très étrange. Laisser le dieu des mensonges responsables de la destruction de Manhattan accéder ainsi à ce qu'il avait de plus intime relevait de l'irresponsabilité, il en était parfaitement conscient.

- Je pourrais l'arracher sans efforts et te regarder mourir, commenta songeusement Loki.

- Si tu pouvais t'abstenir…

- Et c'est ce réacteur qui te permet de résister à ma magie ? C'est très intéressant…

Tony se rhabilla à la hâte, faisant fi du léger désappointement que ce geste provoqua chez son compagnon.

_Est-ce que je ne viendrais pas de faire une connerie, moi, par hasard… ?_

* * *

- Steve, vous devriez venir voir ça.

Le Capitaine Rogers éteignit son communicateur et quitta promptement le bureau qu'il occupait dans la tour Stark.

Depuis que le propriétaire des lieux avait disparu, l'endroit était d'un calme olympien. Fatalis avait bien tenté de récupérer sa forteresse Volante, mais les Vengeurs veillaient au grain. Après cette défaite, Victor ne répandrait pas le chaos dans le multivers de sitôt.

Steve rejoignit rapidement Natasha, installée confortablement dans la salle des serveurs.

Les pieds nonchalamment posés sur un clavier géant, elle observait la multitude d'écran clignotant.

- Agent Romanoff ?

- Quelle formalité…

- Natasha ?

- C'est mieux.

L'espionne se redressa et pointa du doigt l'un des écrans holographiques. Il s'agissait d'une carte des états unis. Plusieurs points rouges clignotaient çà et là.

- Vous voyez, celui-là ? Au-dessus de San Fransisco ?

- Oui.

- C'est notre ami Tony Stark.

Steve ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Ainsi, l'insupportable homme d'affaire était en vie. Ou tout du moins, son armure avait été ramenée sur terre.

- On va le cueillir ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, rétorqua Natasha.

Steve soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ce qui touche à la technologie soit compliqué ? Parfois, les années 30 lui manquaient.

Souvent, en fait.

- J'ai fait des recherches avec nos satellites, et… ils sont indétectables. C'est comme si ils étaient là, mais sans y être.

- Ça n'a aucun sens pour moi. Avez-vous une explication ?

Natasha s'étira et se mordilla les lèvres, hésitante.

- Peut-être.

D'un geste, le capitaine l'enjoignit à poursuivre.

- Déjà entendu parler de l'hôtel des quatre vents… ?

* * *

**Voilà pour le début de ce deuxième arc. Les choses sérieuses reprennent très vite, mais tout le monde avait besoin d'une pause, n'est-ce pas ? =)**

**Merci encore pour vos petits mots ! **

**La bise,**

**Laukaz. **


	15. Chassé-croisé

**Bonjour Mes chers Cobayes,**

**Merci encore pour tout votre soutien, vous êtes des amours.**

**Reapersis, merci pour tous ces smileys, ça me va droit au cœur xD **

**Sinon, Marvel news bonjour, vous savez FORCEMENT que Captain america 3 traitera de Civil War ? L'information est tombée cette semaine. Nous allons donc avoir l'immense chance d'assister au retour d'Iron man pour ce film, ça mériterait presque un chapitre de « Les Vengeurs et la Technologie », qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Laukaz.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Chassé croisé.**

* * *

- Oh. Euh, Loki, tu t'énerves pas hein, mais..

- Mais ?

- Hmm, il semblerait que Steve ait placé un traceur GPS sur l'un de nous deux… L'enfoiré de Capitaine Saint Steve La Pureté !

Loki quitta à regret son fauteuil fétiche pour venir se placer derrière son acolyte, captivé par l'écran devant lui.

- Explique-moi.

En quelques clics, Tony lança une vidéo d'enregistrement. On y reconnaissait très distinctement Natasha et Steve en pleine discussion.

[…]

- _Et donc, c'est un endroit très prisé pour les criminels en fuite._

- _Qu'attendons-nous ? s'insurgea Steve, prêt à se battre dans la minute s'il le fallait. _

- _Le problème, c'est que je n'ai que des connaissances théoriques à ce sujet. Aucune idée de comment on les trouve…_

- _Avec ton passif ? _

- _Aucun commentaire, Capitaine Rogers. _

- _On pourrait déjà se rendre sur place ?_

_L'espionne considéra cette réponse quelques secondes._

- _Ça pourrait être un bon début._

[…]

Tony mit la vidéo en pause avant de pivoter sur sa chaise pour faire face à Loki.

- Ne serais-tu pas en train de me tromper, mortel ? Une quelconque erreur à m'avouer, sur comment tu as pactisé avec l'homme-glaçon?

L'Ingénieur froissa une feuille de papier qui traînait sur le bureau et l'envoya rebondir sur l'armure du demi-Dieu, qui ne lui fit pas le plaisir d'avoir la moindre réaction.

- Stupide créature, je te rappelle qu'on est plus collés que des siamois depuis presque un mois, comment j'aurais pu faire ça ?

- Je ne sous-estime pas ta fourberie.

- Venant de ta part c'est assez hypocrite, souligna le milliardaire. Bref, autrement dit, il va pas falloir trainer sinon il vont nous mettre la main dessus.

- Depuis trois jours que tu végètes devant cet écran, tu as bien dû commencer à avoir une ébauche d'idée ?

- Tu n'es pas dispensé de réfléchir !

- Tony, Tony…

Loki le saisit par les épaules et força le pivotement du siège pour que l'ingénieur soit de nouveau en face de son ordinateur. Le demi-dieu entreprit un massage plus douloureux qu'autre chose, ses pouces perforant distraitement les omoplates de l'humain.

- La politesse, Tony, murmura-t-il. Tu t'oublies.

- Mord toi la langue et meurs.

Les longs doigts s'incrustaient maintenant sous les clavicules, arrachant une grimace à leur propriétaire.

- Mais j'ai une idée, Tony. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te ferais manger la gemme d'infini, je te soumettrais à un puissant sortilège d'amnésie et je négocierais ma tranquillité avec ta bande de pleutres.

Sa voix baissa d'un ton, menaçante.

- Tu sais ce qui est bien avec les sortilèges d'amnésie ? Un minuscule incident et tu supprimes des pans entiers de connaissances. Ce serait dommage que tu retournes chez toi en ayant oublié comment t'habiller tout seul…

Avoir le dieu des mensonges dans son dos, occupé à lui prodiguer un massage douteux saupoudré de menaces non voilées c'était bien une situation improbable de plus. Mais depuis plusieurs semaines, Tony s'y était habitué, et les menaces ne l'inquiétaient plus le moins du monde.

Il chassa son collègue d'un geste, retournant à son ordinateur.

- Tss… Ta célèbre langue d'argent ne sait donc qu'émettre de vaines intimidations ? Désolé, je suis immunisé, trouve autre chose.

Loki lui tapota gentiment le sommet du dos en ajoutant :

- Elle sait faire bien d'autre chose, mon tendre ami. Je te montrerais si tu es sage, murmura-il à son oreille avant de tourner les talons.

Tony eut besoin de se reconcentrer quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses recherches.

_Mon tendre ami ? Sérieusement ?_

* * *

- D'après le GPS, c'est quelque part par là…

Steve retint difficilement un soupir.

- Natasha, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est à dix kilomètres des côtes… Il n'y a rien ici.

- Merci, Captain Obvious. Il n'empêche que le traceur GPS nous amène ici.

Steve coupa le moteur de la minuscule embarcation qui les avait conduit jusque-là.

- On a bien fait de laisser Bruce et Clint à la tour cette petite virée est un échec.

L'espionne jura et s'assit à même le sol humide, la tête entre les mains.

- Il y a forcément une solution, une explication rationnelle…

Steve lui tourna le dos, observant la baie de san Fransisco qui se dessinait au loin. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à rentrer : une demie journée de perdue.

- On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups… Hein, Nat. Nat ?

Le super soldat chancela en se retournant.

Il était désormais parfaitement seul sur l'embarcation.

- Agent Romanoff ?

Faire le tour du propriétaire lui prit environ une seconde. Rien à faire, son amie venait de disparaître, purement et simplement.

- C'est pas vrai…

Une journée désastreuse se profilait.

* * *

- Le manque d'oxygène te pousse au délire. Nous devrions sortir, te faire respirer de l'air pur.

- Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit, merci le gothique. Réfléchis, c'est le plan le plus à même de réussir.

- Folie que cela.

- Non. Un peu. A 87 %. Mais on n'a rien d'autre !

L'inséparable binôme tournait en rond dans la chambre d'hôtel étouffante. Le plan proposé par Tony plus tôt dans la soirée ne comportait pas que des avantages, loin de là.

- Écoute, c'est parfaitement logique. Tu l'as dit toi-même on ne va pas le fuir éternellement. Donc si on ne le fuit pas, on va à sa rencontre ! On ne sait pas d'où il agit. Si ses pirates nous mettent la main dessus, c'est quasi sûr qu'ils nous mèneront à lui. Au moins, on saura ou il est et où sont les autres gemmes. Bien sûr, on aura mis la tienne –il indiqua la poitrine de Loki- en sécurité.

- Tu sembles oublier le moment où tu meurs et ou je suis torturé pour l'éternité.

- Détail. Enfin, c'est vrai, je préférerais rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour rencontrer ce fameux Thanos.

- Il ne te tuera pas tout de suite. La première fois, c'était une erreur. Maintenant, il doit savoir qui tu es et je le connais malheureusement très bien : il voudra t'utiliser autant que faire se peut.

- Voilà qui est très rassurant, conclut Tony en refermant d'un claquement sec l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Donc première étape, mettre ta gemme en lieu sûr. Ensuite, nous laisser capturer.

- Et une fois sur place ?

- On récupère ses gemmes, on le met hors d'état de nuire et on s'en va.

- Trois jours de recherches pour me dire ça ? Cela me semble cruellement manquer de précisions…

Tony soupira avec la moue de celui qui doit expliquer le principe du grand collisionneur de Hadrons à un élève d'école primaire.

- J'ai rassemblé toutes les données possibles et disponibles sur notre cible. Je connais toute sa biographie, et celle de ses parents, de ses amis, de ses ennemis. Sans oublier toutes les propriétés de nos magnifiques pierres. Elles ne font pas que briller, tu sais. J'ai toutes les clés en main. Il est immortel, nous nous contenterons donc de le rendre inoffensif.

- Et par quelle magie ?

Un grand sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de l'Ingénieur.

- La tienne, évidement !

* * *

Les paupières de Natasha papillonnèrent alors qu'elle reprenait conscience, allongée sur un magnifique canapé de velours rouge…

…En plein milieu d'un hall d'entrée…

…Dans un hôtel.

_Dernier souvenir, la cale du bateau… Je m'assois, et je réfléchis. Je pense « Je dois trouver Loki et Tony » et je me retrouve ici… C'est ou, « ici » d'ailleurs ?_

Une légère toux la tira de ses pensées.

Au comptoir, une vieille dame au sourire pincé la regardait avec condescendance.

- Vous avez réservé ?

Natasha se redressa brusquement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je viens voir un ami. Deux, en fait. Loki d'Asgard et Tony Stark ?

La tenancière hocha la tête et consulta un immense registre alors que l'espionne s'approchait d'elle, l'œil curieux.

- Peut-être qu'un quatrième nous rejoindra…

- Je suis désolée, mademoiselle… ?

- Evans.

- Mademoiselle Evans. Mr D'Asgard a bien insisté pour ne pas recevoir de visites.

- Évidemment…

Sans autre geste avant-coureur, l'espionne sauta par-dessus le comptoir et frappa violement la tête de son interlocutrice sur la planche de marbre.

La standardiste tomba inanimée sous le choc, un mince filet de sang glissant le long de ses cheveux ramenés en chignon.

Natasha la retint alors qu'elle vacillait et la déposa délicatement sur la moquette épaisse.

_Un poil violent, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Elle aura juste un léger mal de crâne demain matin… _

Sans plus attendre, l'employée du SHIELD compulsa le registre avec hâte, jusqu'à trouver l'information désirée.

_Chambre 404, me voilà…_

* * *

- Cela me semble donc tout indiqué, et...

Tony n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

Loki s'était brusquement avancé vers lui, le saisissant par une épaule et plaçant un index sur ses lèvres pour le contraindre au silence.

- Oh, ouaho, murmura Tony, surpris de cette soudaine proximité physique.

Il avait littéralement le nez sur les épaules divines, drapées d'or et de métal.

- C'est pas que ça me déplaît, mais je...

Une voix terriblement basse et mesurée l'interrompit de nouveau. Elle vint délicieusement caresser son oreille.

- Celle que vous appelez La Veuve Noire est de l'autre côté du mur.

Sur le même ton discret, Tony répondit :

- C'est ça qui te rend nerveux?

- Déçu?

Le silence flotta quelques instants, brisé par un Tony qui s'éloigna de son collègue avec de grands gestes :

- Et puis après tout, fais la rentrer. Je vais négocier notre tranquillité.

Le regard suspicieux qui lui répondit lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

- Allez, aie confiance pour une foi.

- Si tu commet la moindre erreur, mortel, je te ...

- Oui oui, je sais, je connais le refrain. Abrège.

Dix secondes et deux téléportations plus tard, Natasha Romanoff prenait pied dans la chambre des deux hommes.

Au grand dam de l'Ingénieur, sa collègue semblait parfaitement bien supporter ce moyen de transport, _elle_.

L'espionne resta à bonne distance du milliardaire, que Loki rejoignit rapidement, comme s'il craignait de le laisser seul une seconde.

- Stark.

- Natasha. Une visite de courtoisie?

Le regard de l'espionne balaya la pièce avec avidité.

- Sympa, la déco.

- Je te fais visiter?

- Non merci. Les autres m'attendent. Nous attendent, pour être précis. Fini de jouer.

Tony s'installa sur son canapé fétiche avec un sourire aurait volontiers aimé avoir un verre de Cognac à la main, pour ajouter un peu de théâtralité à l'instant.

- J'ai bien peur de devoir décliner ton offre... Vois-tu, il s'avère que...

- Stop, le coupa l'espionne, tendue.

Chacun de ses membres semblaient prêt à l'action, quitte à se jeter sur un Asgardien s'il le fallait.

- Je ne sais pas quelles salades tu as servies à Steve, mais je ne suis pas aussi naïve.

- Permet moi de...

- Ça suffit!

Elle avait haussé le ton sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Tu sors ton cul de ce siège et on rentre. Les autres arrivent, ajouta-t-elle, dans un mensonge très convaincant.

- J'espère que tu as emmené Bruce et qu'il est très fâché, constata simplement Tony. Sinon, je ne vois pas comment vous allez gérer mon kidnappeur...

Il pointa du menton un Loki que la situation ne semblait pas du tout amuser.

Natasha était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'un immense vacarme retentit au bout du couloir.

La surprise qui s'afficha sur les traits de l'espionne acheva de convaincre Tony : elle n'attendait pas de renforts.

Et si elle n'attendait pas de renforts, ça voulait dire...

Loki et Tony échangèrent un regard entendu.

La situation avait un amer goût de déjà-vu.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre mes petits cobayes,**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**A très vite,**

**Laukaz. **


	16. On the road again

**Bonjour mes lapins,**

**(Ben quoi, on peut faire des expériences sur des lapins tout aussi bien que sur des cobayes, faut garder l'esprit ouvert!)**

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous. J'ai été un peu longue sur ce coup-là, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! (peut-être !)**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, en toute honnêteté c'est ce qui me motivez à écrire xD Si vous n'étiez pas là, nul doute que je serais en train de jouer à Final fantasy plutôt que derrière mon PC ! **

**A très vite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : On the road again**

* * *

D'un bond, Toy combla la distance qui le séparait de l'agent Romanoff.

- Vite, Natasha. Quel est l'endroit le plus sécurisé au monde ?

Déjà en position de combat, prête au pire, Natasha lui jeta un regard mauvais :

- Que..

- Nat ! Bordel, c'est urgent ! Fais-moi confiance !

Lorsqu'on est l'une des meilleures espionnes de sa génération, on dispose de plusieurs qualités.

C'est celles-ci qui avaient permis à Natasha de gérer une aussi belle carrière. Et, parmi elles, les principales : un instinct de survie hors de commun et une capacité à analyser un problème à la vitesse de la lumière pour tirer une conclusion rapide.

Tony était un bon gars. Dans la merde, probablement, mais un bon gars quand même. Ses hauts faits le prouvaient. Alors après tout…

- Le frigo. Propriété du SHIELD, localisation inconn…

Le hurlement enragé des pirates l'interrompit alors qu'ils déboulaient dans la pièce, agglutinés les uns aux autres.

Extremis était venu recouvrir son concepteur alors que Natasha sautait par-dessus un fauteuil pour s'abriter. Les premiers coups de feu furent échangés dans le plus grand désordre.

Loki sonda l'esprit des neufs attaquants, à la recherche de celui qui les avait téléportés ici.

Il repéra la femme d'âge mûr, dotée d'une stature impressionnante et d'un fusil d'assaut non moins inquiétant.

Immédiatement, une dizaine de Loki envahirent la pièce, se dissipant au moindre contact physique. La distraction fut suffisante pour permettre à Natasha de quitter son abri pris d'assaut. Elle s'éloigna de Tony, constamment en mouvement pour éviter les balles qui fusaient dans sa direction. Le milliardaire, lui, distribuait coups et décharges énergétiques, nageant au cœur de la pièce jusqu'à récupérer son ordinateur.

Profitant de la confusion générale, le Jotun se jeta sur la sorcière. Il n'y eut pas de combat : Il lui brisa la nuque d'un geste sec. Efficace, comme à son habitude.

Quelques instants plus tard, le trois victimes se retrouvaient au centre de la pièce et, une fois de plus, disparaissaient en laissant leurs ennemis en plan.

Une microseconde plus tard, Natasha atterrissait dans la barque aux côtés de Steve. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les deux fugitifs se volatilisaient de nouveau.

* * *

Loki et Tony atterrirent près d'un pont que Tony reconnut immédiatement.

Enfin, immédiatement après trois minutes à ne rien voir et se sentir mal. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

- Tu as un problème avec cet endroit ? demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant à même le sol, ses doigts volant sur le clavier de son ordinateur. C'est ici qu'on a rencontré pour la première fois les fantômes de l'espace. On ne peut pas dire que le lieu nous porte chance.

- Te plaindrais-tu du fait que j'ai encore sauvé ta misérable existence ? Et puis, Tony, est-ce vraiment le moment de mettre à jour ton zoo virtuel ?

- Ahah. Très drôle. Je cherche la localisation du frigo, pour qu'on aille mettre ta foutue pierre en sécurité.

Loki croisa les mains derrière son dos et entreprit de faire les cent pas.

- Ton plan à une faille. Ils vont trouver ca bizarre qu'on se laisse prendre. Thanos va se méfier.

- Écoute mon pote, laisses la réflexion à celui de nous deux qui a un cerveau, tu veux bien ?

Le prince leva les yeux au ciel mais eu l'intelligence de ne pas relever.

- Alors, ce frigo ? Une idée de comment le trouver ?

- La structure fait cent étages de haut, et je me souviens que Phil Coulson a mis six heures pour s'y rendre l'autre jour, depuis l'Utah et avec le BUS. Admettons que celui-ci aille à, allez, 250 km/h… Je vais donc chercher grâce aux satellites une structure qui correspondrait, dans un cercle de rayon 1500 km autour de l'Utah !

Loki analysa le propos un instant, avant de rétorquer

- Si c'était aussi simple, n'importe qui pourrait s'y rendre !

- Ce n'est pas simple. Il faut connaître Phil, être au courant du coup des six heures, et avoir accès à un satellite qui ne soit pas contrôlé par le SHIELD : tu te doutes bien qu'ils ont effacé le Frigo de leurs images. Or, cent pour cent des satellites en orbite sont contrôlés par le SHIELD.

- Dans ce cas tu perds ton temps, s'emporta Loki, qui craignait à chaque seconde l'arrivée de leurs poursuivants.

- Il se trouve que _Stark Industries_ a les moyens de concevoir en secret son propre satellite de surveillance… et de l'envoyer en toute discrétion espionné la Terre… Ceci reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki arrêta sa marche nerveuse pour observer avec fascination l'humain qui s'activait sur son clavier.

- Tu es vraiment…

- Tu as raison, ne finis pas cette phrase. Ce serait mauvais pour mes chevilles, expliqua l'Ingénieur après que l'Asgardien ait suspendu ses mots, estomaqué.

Le silence fut simplement rompu par les divers Juron de Tony lors de la demi-heure qui suivit. Finalement, après moult insultes et coup de poing sur l'écran, il émit un grognement de satisfaction.

Il se redressa, s'étira et rangea son ordinateur. Toujours protégé par Extremis, il vint s'accrocher à l'épaule de Loki.

- Direction le Canada. Baffin Island.

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Non, mais j'ai réservé deux nuits dans un petit hôtel romantique, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Un vague regard désabusé lui répondit.

* * *

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Il y a un champ anti-téléportation autour du Frigo, pour éviter les enfoirés de ton genre ! Alors on va devoir y aller de manière conventionnelle.

- C'est ça que tu appelles de manière conventionnelle ? Murmura Loki, visiblement peu convaincu.

Tony acquiesça en silence. Fury, Coulson et leur système de sécurité lui tapaient sur le système. L'avantage, c'est que leurs poursuivants ne pourraient vraiment plus se téléporter près d'eux, même s'ils retrouvaient un sorcier pour remplacer la victime de Loki. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'ils devaient donc voler un hélicoptère.

Oh, il avait bien songé à soulever Loki et y aller par les airs à l'aide de son armure. C'aurait été un bon plan, s'ils n'avaient pas été les deux personnes les plus recherchées d'Amérique à l'heure actuelle. Nul doute que les gardiens tireraient à vue. D'où leur présence ici, à Baffin Island, cachés derrière les poubelles de l'aérodrome.

Leur objectif se dressait devant eux : un magnifique Kaman SH-2, aussi nommé _Seasprite_. L'hélicoptère militaire était tamponné par le sceau du SHIELD. Avec ça, on les laisserait au moins atterrir sur le toit avant de les abattre en plein vol.

_Tu parles d'un soulagement… _

D'un accord tacite, ils quittèrent leur abri, laissant derrière eux deux mécaniciens presque nus et assommés.

- Tu portes bien l'uniforme, susurra le milliardaire.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient fière allure, drapés dans la combinaison renforcée du SHIELD. Ils avaient mis presque une heure à trouver un humain suffisamment grand pour pouvoir fournir un déguisement digne de ce nom au prince Jotun. Celui-ci demeurait malgré tout un peu serré au niveau des épaules. Une petite illusion le parait désormais de cheveux blonds très courts et d'un visage brusqué. Tony se félicita d'avoir oublié de se raser. Son camouflage était léger, mais une fois départi de son habituelle attitude arrogante, il était beaucoup plus difficile à identifier. L'attaché-case qui contenait Extremis pouvait en outre passer facilement pour une mallette pleine d'outillage.

Il salua d'un geste lointain une patrouille d'agents qui circulaient entre les divers appareils volant.

- Aie l'air naturel nom de Dieu, grinça-t-il à l'attention de son collègue crispé.

- Je t'y verrai bien à ma place, j'arrive à peine à respirer dans ces guenilles ! Et puis je suis prince, pas mécanicien. N'aurais-je pas pu me passer de ces simagrés et m'habiller d'une illusion ?

- Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Là ou l'on va, je ne suis pas sûr que ta magie fonctionne. Alors j'aime autant que tu protes une vraie combi du SHIELD.

Tony mit fin à la discussion et incita son interlocuteur à le suivre, grimpant au poste de conducteur de l'engin le plus proche.

- Tu sais conduire ce véhicule de malheur ?

- Monsieur sait peut être ouvrir des portails entre les dimensions et soulever des camions, n'empêche que moi j'ai mon brevet de pilote ! Heureusement que l'un de nous deux à le sens pratique !

La réponse cinglante de son allié fut couverte par le bruit des moteurs fraîchement mis en route.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, gronda Loki.

- Tu as déjà volé un hélicoptère ?

- Non. Cela devait être un rêve.

- Je suis ravi de pouvoir t'offrir cette première fois. Désolé pour le manque de douceur…

L'hélicoptère décolla finalement, sans même arracher un regard aux agents présents non loin de la piste de décollage. Tony jubila.

- Et maintenant, direction le Frigo.

* * *

_Quelque part au fil de l'eau..._

- Bon bah, on rentre?

Le capitaine Rogers soupira, désabusé.

- On ne va pas rester ici pour le plaisir, rétorqua-t-il, un poil plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Natasha comprenait son désarroi. Le bref résumé qu'elle lui avait fait des derniers événements ne l'avait pas spécialement satisfait.

- Partons du principe que Tony sait ce qu'il fait. Certes, il est imprévisible, alcoolique et immature, mais jusqu'à présent, il a toujours été de notre côté.

- Ce n'est pas de Tony que je m'inquiète, répondit Steve.

Il alluma le moteur de leur petite embarcation qui prit docilement la direction de la côté.

- C'est pour Tony...

L'espionne ne répondit rien. L'amitié qui liait les deux hommes n'était encore qu'a l'état embryonnaire, mais ils se vouaient un respect mutuel au delà de l'imagination.

- Tu crois que Loki le manipules?

- Je suis au delà du stade de la croyance. J'en suis persuadé.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous allez bien. Et que vous avez passé un bon Halloween, déguisés en super héros (bien évidement) !**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Laukaz- The Lab.**


End file.
